Cinta Yang Lain
by JyoAIL
Summary: Telah ku rasakan pahitnya mencintai. telah ku relakan cinta ku untuk yang lain. Telah ku bagi apa yang seharusnya tak ku berikan. Berusaha ikhlas, meskipun terus membohongi perasaan ku sendiri. Mencoba merelakan apa yang telah hilang, mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi semuanya. Langit pun bahkan tahu sakitnya aku-Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_

Telah ku rasakan pahitnya ku relakan cinta ku untuk yang lain. Telah ku bagi apa yang seharusnya tak ku berikan. Berusaha ikhlas, meskipun terus membohongi perasaan ku sendiri. Mencoba merelakan apa yang telah hilang, mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi semuanya. Langit pun bahkan tahu sakitnya aku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cinta Yang Lain**

**Pairing : Sasunaru, Slight SasuNaruko, ItaNaru.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre: Romance/ angst**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE, Straight, AU, GAJE ABAL,Typo(s), ALUR KECEPETAN.**

**Masashi Kishimoto©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_**Dari awal seharusnya aku tahu, hanya dia yang kau cintai.. hanya dia yang kau butuhkan. Namun, bisakah kau juga cintai aku? meskipun itu hanya ¼ nya saja cinta mu untuknya. Bolehkah aku berharap? Sekali saja'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto's POV**_

Kau lihat dua insan yang sedang memadu kasih di taman itu? Mereka adalah suami ku dan saudari kembar ku, Naruko. Kami berdua kembar, dan kami berdua adalah istri dari pria tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu mendiang Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Sungguh aneh bukan? Mana ada seorang pria tampan seperti Sasuke mau menikahi aku yang notabene seorang pemuda ini? Mungkin itu terdengar hanya sebatas lelucon saja. Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Aku adalah istri pertama, karena aku adalah kakak kembar Naruko. Dan Naruko? Gadis itu mendapati posisi istri kedua dalam status pernikahan kami. Sejak kecil, fisik Naruko memang lemah, dan karena itulah ayah ku meminta Sasuke untuk menikahi ku juga,berjaga-jaga jika suatu saat nanti, tuhan mengambil nyawa Naruko. Ironis bukan?

Aku mengenal Sasuke waktu aku masih duduk di kelas 1 SMP asrama putra dan Sasuke yang sudah kelas 3 SMA asrama putra. Kami bersahabat, karena letak gedung sekolah kami yang sama, dan lagi aku menyukainya, tapi takdir berkata lain, Sasuke lebih menyukai adik kembar ku dibandingkan diri ku. Aku mengerti, Naruko perempuan, sedangkan aku seorang laki-laki. Tapi suatu keberuntungan mungkin berpihak pada ku. Saat melamar Naruko, ayah ku sempat tidak menerima lamaran itu. Namun, aku bersikeukeuh meminta ayah untuk menyetujui pernikahan mereka. Dengan syarat yang ayah ajukan untuknya, Sasuke juga harus menikah dengan ku.

Apa kalian berpikir aku bahagia? Tentu saja, tapi juga terluka dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Begitu menikah, Sasuke tidak pernah menganggap ku sebagai istrinya di rumah besar kami. Ia hanya mengakui Naruko sebagai istrinya, saat acara pertemuan dengan rekan-rekannya, Naruko juga lah yang akan ia perkenalkan pada teman-temannya. Sempat suatu hari, kak Itachi meminta Sasuke untuk memperkenalkan aku dengan rekan-rekannya. Tapi, Sasuke mengunci ku di dalam kamar seharian penuh, hingga akhirnya kak Itachi yang membantu ku keluar dari kamar itu dan mengajak ku ke pesta.

5 tahun lamanya kami menikah, namun belum juga dikarunia seorang anak. Sasuke tak pernah menyentuh ku, maksud ku, bahkan bersentuhan tangan dengan ku saja dia tidak sudi, apalagi melaksanakan hubungan _**kau tahu maksud ku, kan? **_sedangkan, kata dokter, Naruko tidak bisa mempunyai anak karena fisiknya yang terbilang lemah. Aku iri juga miris melihat Naruko.

Dua telapak tangan menutupi kedua mata ku, hingga pandangan ku mulai gelap. Aku tersentak kaget, karena tiba-tiba saja tak ada seberkas cahaya pun yang ku lihat. "kak, aku tahu itu kakak, lepaskan, ne" pinta ku. Kemudian aku melihat cahaya menerpa wajah ku. Seorang pria tampan ber-jas hitam tersenyum manis ke arah ku. Itulah kakak ipar ku, Kak Itachi namanya. Usianya sudah 32 tahun, namun masih belum menikah. Ia bilang, mungkin kalau aku bukan istri adiknya, dia pasti akan menikahi aku.

dia memang terlihat angkuh, tapi asal tahu saja, Kak Itachi sangat ramah dan baik hati, seperti mendiang ibu mertua ku yang meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. " To, Naruto.."

aku tersadar dari lamunan sesaat ku. Mata ku memang selalu memandang sendu ke arah Sasuke dan Naruko yang sedang bersenda gurau tak jauh dari ku. Aku iri? Bolehkah aku jujur? Iya, aku sangat iri. Tapi, kalau saja itu bisa membuat Naruko tersenyum dan bisa hidup lebih lama di dunia, itu tak masalah untuk ku. "huft" ku dengar kak Itachi menghela nafas pendek.

"aku lapar, dan kau harus menemani ku" tiba-tiba saja ia membawa ku ke dalam pelukannya. Kak Itachi berdiri dan segera menggendong tubuh ku, ala. Bridal Style. Sontak aku tertawa renyah merasakan perlakuan kak Itachi, mungkin dia hanya mencoba menghibur ku.

_**End Of Naruto's POV**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Normal POV**_

Seorang wanita berkacamata hitam memandang sinis ke arah suami-istri yang sedang bersenda gurau di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang berguguran. Wanita bersurai senada bunga di musim semi itu pun mengepalkan tangannya kuat, tak peduli meskipun kepalanya penuh dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang menghiasi kepalanya seperti membentuk sebuah mahkota bunga.

"Sakura" datang seorang pria bersurai merah maroon mendekati wanita bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu. "ada apa?" wanita itu menoleh dan membuka kacamata hitamnya, hingga Nampak iris emerald miliknya yang terlihat begitu indah di mata laki-laki di depannya itu. "kau masih memikirkannya?" Tanya pria bernama Akasuna Sasori itu.

"ya, tentu saja. Wanita pirang itu harus segera ku singkirkan" Sakura menatap geram ke arah Naruko yang sedang dipeluk oleh Sasuke, mantan kekasihnya. "Mereka memang saling mencintai" gumam Sasori, dengan wajah sendu. Sakura menatap Sasori, keduanya saling bertatapan. "kau menyukai wanita itu?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada penuh selidik. Sasori tertawa pelan, "ketahuan, ya" sahut Sasori, seolah mengatakan 'ya'.

"kita memang harus saling membantu" sahut Sakura, tersenyum licik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ku traktir kau pie apel" ujar Itachi, masih menggendong Naruto dengan gaya sepasang pengantin. Hanya Itachi sajalah yang menggendongnya seperti itu. Bahkan, Sasuke saja belum pernah memperlakukannya selembut Itachi. ingin rasanya Naruto menceraikan saja suaminya itu, atau mungkin memutuskan untuk berselingkuh dengan Itachi, namun Naruto terlalu takut untuk melakukan kedua hal tersebut. ia takut membuat kecewa kedua orang tuanya, terlebih sang bunda yang sudah lama meninggal ketika melahirkan ia dan kembarannya, Naruko.

"iyaakkk, aku tidak suka pie" Naruto memasang tampang jijik. Itachi terkekeh pelan, "so, mau apa, my queen?" Tanya Itachi, dengan gesture seorang pelayan pribadi. "ramen" jawab Naruto. "NO!"

"RAMEN!" Naruto mulai merengek. "AKU MAU RAMEN!"

"TIDAK!" Itachi berteriak tak mau kalah. Untunglah hari sudah senja, maka hanya sedikit orang saja yang melihat sikap OOC nya itu. Sasuke dan Naruko menoleh ke arah Itachi dan Naruto. Naruko tersenyum ceria dan melambaikan tangannya pada keduanya. Sedangkan Sasuke? Sasuke hanya menatap datar saja interaksi kedua laki-laki itu.

"kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Naruko, dengan senyum terulas di wajah cantiknya. "makan malam, Naruko mau ikut,ne?" Naruto balik bertanya. "asyik..ayo, Sasuke-kun!" Naruko bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Sasuke. Naruto lantas berusaha menutupi kesedihannya. Mereka berjalan mendahului Naruto dan Itachi. Tiba saat dimana Sasuke berjalan mendahului Naruto. Acuh tak acuh saja begitu melewati pemuda manis itu.

Naruto merasakan Itachi memegang bahunya, berusaha menghiburnya. "tidak apa-apa" Naruto tersenyum sambil menyentuh lembut tangan Itachi. "kak Itachi, Naru-chan, sampai kapan mau disana?" Tanya Naruko, setengah berteriak. "AYO!" dengan tak kalah girangnya, Naruto menarik pergelangan Itachi dan menyeretnya. _'sebenarnya kau berasal darimana, Naru-chan? Sikap yang lembut dan sifat mu yang sabar, kau bahkan lebih dari sekedar indah' _pikir Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Restoran Keluarga**_

Ke-4 nya duduk saling berhadapan. Sasuke yang duduk disamping Naruko berhadapan dengan Naruto yang duduk disamping Itachi. Naruko terus saja berbicara seolah ingin semua orang tahu kalau ia sangat gembira hari ini. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum, sesekali menimpali ucapan-ucapan Naruko. Pesanan pun tiba, Naruto hendak menyendokan makanan ke dalam mangkuk, namun tangannya tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan Sasuke yang hendak menyendokan makanan yang sama untuk Naruko.

"kau duluan" Naruto mempersilahkan Sasuke lebih dulu. Naruto sempat mendengar decakan kesal dari mulut Sasuke. Bolehkah ia menangis saat ini juga?

"Naru-chan"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Itachi, sepotong tempura menanti untuk dimasukan ke dalam mulut Naruto. Pemuda berkulit tan itu tersenyum, dan membuka mulutnya. Naruto mengunyah tempura itu, ia meneguk ludah begitu melihat Sasuke menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulut Naruko. Tanpa sadar, Naruto meremas kencang taplak meja tersebut dan menyebabkan terbaliknya makanan yang sudah mereka pesan.

"M..Maaf" Ucap Naruto terbata-bata. Para pengunjung melihat ke arah mereka, Naruto pun buru-buru pergi ke toilet hanya untuk menangis di dalam salah satu bilik yang kosong. Naruko khawatir, ia takut dengan keadaan Naruto. Naruko hendak mengejar Naruto, namun terhenti oleh ucapan sang kakak ipar. "kalian pulang saja duluan! Biar aku yang mengejarnya" Itachi berkata dengan raut wajah tanpa ekpresi.

"tapi—"

"PULANGLAH!" seru Itachi. Naruko kaget, baru kali ini Itachi (yang ia kenal mampu mengendalikan emosi) memerintahkan dirinya dengan nada emosi. "maksud ku, kau tak mau membuat Naruto sedih kalau kau sakit kan, Naruko?" Itachi kembali mengendalikan emosinya.

"kita pulang, Naruko" ajak Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari di hari minggu. Naruto memang sudah terbiasa bangun untuk menyiapkan Naruko dan Sasuke yang masih terlelap di kamar mereka. Naruto memang tidur terpisah dengan Sasuke, tak ada seorang pembantu di rumah besar mereka. Entah apa maksud Sasuke yang tidak mau menyewa pembantu, tidak mungkin karena gaji yang mahal. Itu semua karena Sasuke tidak mau ada yang mengganggu acara mesra-mesraannya dengan sang istri.

Naruko tidak boleh kelelahan, maka dari itu Naruto merelakan dirinya bekerja seharian di rumah mereka. Naruto tidak mau adik kesayangannya sakit, karena pasti Naruto juga akan jatuh sakit setelah Naruko sembuh. Sarapan sudah siap, Naruto meregangkan otot-ototnya. Setelah 5 jam lamanya ia berkutat, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan berniat untuk mandi.

'_**pernah kah kau melihat ku, sekali saja. Tak apa, jika kau tak pernah memikirkan aku, tapi ku mohon, setidaknya aku masih ada dipandangan mu'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mandi, Naruto pun berangkat untuk belanja. Ia tidak menggunakan mobil, karena meskipun orang kaya, ayahnya tidak pernah membolehkan Naruto belajar mengendarai mobil. Itu sebabnya, Naruto pergi menggunakan sepeda yang ia beli hasil tabungannya, karena menunggu Sasuke untuk mengantarnya pun itu mustahil.

Naruto memarkirkan sepedanya di lahan parkir khusus sepeda. Banyak yang menertawai sepeda Naruto yang sudah usang. Bahkan, ada pula orang iseng yang mengempiskan dua ban sepeda miliknya dan meninggalkan Naruto bersusah payah menuntun sepedanya sampai ke rumah. Situasi berbeda jika saja mereka tahu kalau Naruto adalah istri seorang Uchiha. Tapi, tak satu pun mengenal Naruto sebagai istri Sasuke, karena yang mereka tahu, istri bungsu Uchiha itu hanya satu, Uchiha Naruko.

Seorang pemuda manis bersurai brunette dengan tatto segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya mengernyitkan matanya begitu melihat sosok pirang yang sedang memilih-milih kebutuhan yang hendak ia beli. "Naruto, kan?" pemuda itu tidak yakin.

"lho, Kiba.." untunglah si pirang cepat mengenali orang lain, meskipun sudah lama tidak bertemu. "huuhhh, Kiba.." Naruto memeluk pemuda bernama lengkap inuzuka Kiba itu. "ku dengar dari Kak Hana, kau sudah menikah ya dengan seorang kapten polisi? Wah, hebat sekali" puji Naruto, dan membuat Kiba malu. "gomen, tidak datang. Aku sedang tidak di Konoha" sesal Naruto.

Kedua sahabat karib yang sudah lama tak bertemu itu pun akhirnya terlarut dalam pembicaraan, seraya berbelanja untuk kebutuhan bulanan mereka. Kiba selalu saja melontarkan pertanyaan, soal bagaimana rasanya menjadi istri Sasuke, tentu saja Naruto akan menjawabnya dengan kebohongan untuk menutupi hubungannya yang tidak hangat dengan suaminya sendiri.

"Sasuke hebat ya, dia bisa berbagi kasih sayang dengan kalian berdua" puji Kiba. Mendengar pujian itu, Naruto Cuma bisa tersenyum kecut. Mungkin kali ini, Naruto akan berbohong lagi demi kelangsungan rumah tangganya. Atas nama baik keluarganya dan juga suami tercinta, Naruto bahkan rela membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Beberapa jam kemudian..**_

"kau tahu? tadi aku bertemu teman ku sewaktu SMA dulu" Kiba mulai bercerita pada seseorang yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya di atas paha Kiba. "siapa?" Tanya pria tampan bersurai ikat nanas itu, Kiba takjub melihat aura ketampanan di diri suaminya yang ia nikahi setahun yang lalu, Nara Shikamaru namanya.

"Uchiha Naruto" jawab Kiba, seraya mengelus lembut rambut Shikamaru yang sedang dikucir. Shikamaru menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. "Naruto? Maksud mu, Naruko?" Tanya Shikamaru, merasa heran. Shikamaru memang mempunyai sahabat dari klan Uchiha, namun ia bingung, karena tak ada satupun orang yang bernama Naruto di klan Uchiha. Seingatnya, teman semasa kuliahnya, Uchiha Sasuke memiliki istri bernama Naruko, dan bukan Naruto.

"bukan, bukan Naruko. Naruto namanya, dia laki-laki" Koreksi Kiba.

"ahahahahahah, mungkin teman mu sangat tergila-gila pada Uchiha sampai membuatnya harus berbohong menjadi istri seorang Uchiha" canda Shikamaru, sedikit kaku. Kiba diam, tidak berkomentar. Kiba mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian mengenai Naruto. "Naruto bukan pembohong, dia bahkan mengirimi ku foto pernikahannya dengan Sasuke" protes Kiba.

Shikamaru beranjak dari posisinya, ia terkejut bukan main mendengar penjelasan Kiba. Istrinya itu memberikan sebuah foto yang ia simpan di dalam dompet miliknya. Wajahnya manis, bahkan lebih manis dari Uchiha Naruko, istri sah sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. "k..kenapa dia berfoto dengan Sasuke"

"karena Sasuke kan suaminya, rusa pemalas!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Rumah Sakit Konoha.**_

Sebenarnya Naruto memang tidak terlalu mahir mengendarai sepeda. Sepulang dari berbelanja, Naruto mengalami kecelakaan, dimana sebuah mobil menabrak sepeda yang tengah ia kendarai. Memang bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya, karena ternyata pengendara mobil itu sedang mabuk dan tidak sempat menginjak rem ketika melihat Naruto dan sepedanya.

Naruto terluka dibagian kepalanya, ia sempat tak sadarkan diri. Untunglah pengendara mobil asal kota Kiri itu bertanggung jawab atas kesalahannya. Membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit, dan menunggu kerabat Naruto untuk tiba di rumah sakit. Pemuda bersurai pirang panjang itu berdoa dalam hati, agar operasi kecil yang dilakukan Naruto berhasil. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya, sambil menyebutkan kata-kata doa yang ia tujukan untuk korbannya itu. Wajah cantik pemuda itu tampak gelisah. Bagaimana jika korbannya itu mati? Atau bagaimana dengan proses hukum yang berjalan? Bisa di penjara dia.

"tapi tuan Uchiha, kami sedang melakukan operasi untuk pasien!" seorang suster berusaha mengejar pria tampan bersurai ikat kuda yang berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan dimana Deidara duduk. "Uchiha?" gumam Deidara (nama pemuda itu). _'mati aku' _batin Deidara. Uchiha? Astaga, Deidara bahkan sudah membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan terjadi untuknya setelah ini.

"kau kah yang menabrak adik ku?" suara tegas itu bertanya ke arahnya. Deidara menundukan kepalanya dan menutup kedua matanya, tidak berani melihat sosok menjulang yang sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. _'kami-sama, selamatkan aku' _doa Deidara. "nona, kau kah—"

"maaf, tuan! Aku laki-laki!" Koreksi Deidara. Raut wajah kaget terlihat di wajah Itachi, namun pria itu cepat-cepat mengubah ekpresinya kembali. "maafkan saya tuan, ini kesalahan saya" ucap Deidara, berdiri dan kemudian membungkuk meminta maaf. "setidaknya anda sudah bertanggung jawab" sahut Itachi, kini ia beralih ke samping Deidara dan mendudukan dirinya di sana.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruang operasi pun terbuka. Seorang dokter tersenyum ramah ke arah mereka. "bagaimana keadaan adik saya, dok?" Tanya Itachi—berjalan mendekati sang dokter. "adik anda baik-baik saja, tapi kini ia butuh istirahat untuk beberapa hari di rumah sakit" jawab sang dokter. "saya permisi dulu, tuan dan nyonya" pamit sang dokter, yang tidak menyadari jika Deidara adalah seorang laki-laki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Malam hari (pukul 7 malam).**_

Naruto masih belum sadarkan diri, akan tetapi Itachi dengan setia menunggui pemuda itu tanpa ada rasa lelah pada dirinya. "kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, Naru-chan?" Itachi bertanya pada sosok Naruto yang terbaring lemah di ranjang pasien dengan selang infuse terpasang di tubuhnya. Ia mengusap lembut kening Naruto yang diperban. "kenapa tidak menelfon ku, hm? Kau membuat ku hampir mati" lanjutnya.

Naruto kini memang sudah di pindahkan ke ruangan rawat inap biasa. Hanya saja, pemuda tan itu membutuhkan banyak istirahat untuk kesehatannya. Mungkin Itachi akan selalu berada di rumah sakit dibandingkan kantornya sendiri untuk menemani Naruto. Jangan Tanya, kenapa bukan Sasuke, karena tentu saja Sasuke pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah hal itu.

Miris melihat keadaan Naruto saat ini. Pemuda manis itu harus menanggung rasa sakit ini sendirian. Siapa yang rela dinikahi oleh seseorang hanya untuk menjadi istri cadangan? Hidup ini memang kejam, tetapi kita memang harus terbiasa kan.

_**Cklekk..**_

Pintu terbuka, sepasang suami istri baru saja tiba di ruangan itu. Cukup sunyi memang, karena tak ada satu pun dari mereka untuk berbicara. "Naru-chan" Naruko segera berjalan mendekati ranjang dimana tubuh Naruto terbaring. "bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, kak?" Tanya Naruko pada Itachi. pria 32 tahun itu hanya diam, ia hanya focus memperhatikan Naruto saja—seraya menggenggam erat jari-jemari pemuda manis itu.

"kak—"

"bukan saatnya untuk menceritakan, biarkan Naruto istirahat" sahut Itachi, menyela kalimat yang hendak Naruko ucapkan. Naruko menundukan kepalanya, ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa kakak iparnya tidak pernah bersikap ramah padanya. "biarkan aku yang menjaganya, kak" lirih Naruko. Itachi melirik Naruko. "kalian pulang saja, Naruto akan sangat sedih jika melihat mu sakit setelah dirinya" ujar Itachi, dia juga khawatir kalau sampai Naruko jatuh sakit.

"tapi kan kakak harus bekerja" Naruko bersikeras untuk menjaga Naruto. Itachi mengulas senyum, "aku lebih baik libur beberapa hari untuk merawat dan menjaga Naruto disini, karena tidak mungkin kalian berdua kan" sahut Itachi, sedikit menyindir adik kandungnya dalam hal ini. "ta..tapi mungkin Sasuke-kun bisa menjaganya" kata Naruko, terbata-bata.

"lalu siapa yang akan menjaga mu?" Tanya Itachi. "Naru-chan kan juga istri Sasuke-kun, kak" jawab Naruko. "pulanglah, biar aku saja yang menjaganya" sahut Itachi, tanpa ada ekpresi di wajahnya.

"kau antar Naruko pulang ke rumah kaasan, disana ada banyak maid dan butler yang bisa menjaganya. Biar aku yang menunggui anak ini" Ujar Sasuke, yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "apa kau bercanda?" Tanya Itachi, sedikit tak percaya dengan sikap sang adik. "apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?, pulanglah!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Pagi Hari**_

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan sinar mentari menerpa wajah manisnya. Pertama kali terbangun, ia dikejutkan oleh suasana kamar yang tidak ia kenali. Masih dalam keadaan bingung, Naruto merasakan satu lengan kekar menindih perutnya dan membuatnya kesulitan untuk bergerak. Surai raven? Mungkin saja Itachi, pikirnya.

Tapi, kenapa ada Itachi di kamarnya? Dan lagi—Naruto menyentuh dahinya, sebuah perban terpasang secara melingkar dari kepala bagian belakangnya hingga menutupi keningnya. Naruto mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Minggu, berbelanja, bertemu Kiba, pulang, dan—ya, Naruto baru ingat kala itu ada sebuah benda besar menghantam sepedanya hingga ia terpental.

_**Cklek..**_

Seorang pemuda berparas cantik tiba membawa sebuket bunga lily dan tersenyum ramah padanya. Siapa dia? Naruto mulai bertanya-tanya. "Ano, aku Senju Deidara, maaf kemarin menabrak mu" Deidara menundukan kepalanya. Naruto membulatkan matanya, marga pemuda itu tampak tak asing bagi Naruto. "tidak apa-apa, Deidara-san" Naruto tersenyum ke arah Deidara. "aku sudah memaafkan mu" lanjutnya.

"Itachi-san juga bilang, kalau melihat mu sudah bangun, Itachi-san minta maaf karena baru bisa tiba di sini pukul 12 siang nanti" ujar Deidara. Itachi? 12 siang? Lalu, siapa orang yang sedang tertidur pulas ini? Mungkinkah..

"S..Sasuke" Naruto memberanikan diri menyentuh suaminya. Sasuke pun terbangun dan sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Sasuke beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Deidara di dalam ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kepergian Deidara, Sasuke pun kembali memasuki ruangan Naruto. Ternyata Sasuke tidak benar-benar pergi. Saat terbangun tadi, Sasuke yang melihat Deidara pun memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan membiarkan Naruto untuk mengobrol sebentar dengan pemuda berparas cantik itu. Dilihatnya, Naruto sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah sandaran tempat tidur. Wajah tan Naruto memang sedikit pucat, mungkin karena efek sakit itulah yang membuat wajah Naruto terlihat pucat.

Naruto menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. "dimana kak Itachi?" Tanya Naruto, berhati-hati sekali dengan pertanyaannya. Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia malah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk di ujung ruangan. Naruto merutuki kebodohannya, ia memang harus sadar diri. Sasuke mau menemaninya semalam saja itu sudah cukup, kini berharap Sasuke mau menjawab pertanyaannya? Heh, sungguh tak tahu diri sekali.

"Sa..Sasuke, boleh aku pinjam ponsel mu? A..aku kehilangan ponsel ku, m..mungkin saja—"

Naruto memandang tidak percaya begitu Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan ke arahnya, sambil memberikan ponsel qwerty miliknya ke arah Naruto. Si pirang pun mengambil ponsel itu dan segera menekan tombol no. Itachi yang sangat ia hafal di luar kepalanya.

"hallo, kak Itachi" Naruto mulai bersuara.

'_Naruto? Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah' _

"kakak, bisakah kakak datang ke sini? Aku..aku ingin—Naruto melirik Sasuke yang menatap datar ke arahnya—aku mau kakak di sini" Pinta Naruto.

'_tapi Naru-chan, aku sedang sibuk'_

"POKOKNYA AKU MAU KAKAK SEKARANG, hiks.. aku mau kakak sekarang"

_Tutt..tuutttt...tuuuttt.._

Naruto memberikan ponsel Sasuke seraya menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "t..terimakasih" ucap Naruto. Sasuke tidak menyambutnya, ia hanya memperhatikan Naruto tanpa ada niat mengambil ponselnya. Tidak merasakan gerakan Sasuke untuk mengambil ponselnya, Naruto pun mengerti. Dengan cepat ia mengambil tissue dan mengelap bersih ponsel pintar qwerty milik suaminya itu. "ma..maaf" ucap Naruto. "kau memang sangat merepotkan" ujar Sasuke. Naruto tetap menundukan kepalanya, tidak berani melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"aku muak dengan mu!" seru Sasuke.

Sontak saja Naruto mendongakan kepalanya dengan mata yang sembab. Air mata jatuh menuruni pipi tembamnya itu. "maaf telah menyusahkan mu. Maka dari itu aku meminta kak Itachi untuk datang ke sini" ucap Naruto. Wajah datar Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto. "kau bisa pergi sekarang. Ini ponsel mu, jangan lupa tutup pintunya!" seru Naruto—meletakan ponsel Sasuke di samping tempat tidur dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

Ia menutup matanya, setetes air mata terjatuh. Ia menangis, menangis entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Tapi ini kali pertama ia menangis di hadapan Sasuke, orang yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia menangis. ia terlalu malu, maka dari itu ia menutup matanya dan berpura-pura tertidur. Naruto menahan teriakannya ketika mendengar suara pintu tertutup.

"AKU MENCINTAI MU,SASUKE!" teriak Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sementara itu..**_

"kau bisa meng-handle nya kan, Kurenai-san?" Tanya Itachi, kepada sang sekertaris nya. Wanita bernama Kurenai itu mengangguk mengerti. "aku ada urusan mungkin selama beberapa hari" ujar Itachi. "ha'i Itachi-sama!" sahut Kurenai. Setelah mengajari sekertarisnya mengenai apa saja yang harus ia kerjakan selama kepergiannya, Itachi pun langsung bergegas pergi ke tempat parkir dengan langkah terburu-buru.

Para bawahannya pun dibuat bingung dengan sikap aneh Itachi. biasanya pria tampan itu tidak pernah meninggalkan pekerjaannya ketika hari masih menunjukan pukul 10 pagi. Kiranya apa yang membuat pria itu merelakan waktu bekerjanya itu?

**...**

_**Rumah Sakit Konoha.**_

Naruto sedang asyik membaca novel pemberian Deidara ketika berkunjung tadi. Jam menunjukan pukul 11 siang, tak lama kemudian terdengar pintu terbuka. Naruto tahu kalau itu Itachi, ia mengulas senyum manis pada kakak iparnya itu. "novel?" Itachi menaikan satu alisnya. "Deidara-san memberikan ini untuk ku. Kak Itachi tahu tidak? Ternyata Deidara-san itu cucu angkatnya Nenek Tsunade,lho" Kata Naruto.

"kok aku tidak tahu ya" Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Itachi tertawa pelan menanggapi tinggah Naruto. "itu karena kau sudah jarang mengunjungi nenek mu" sahut Itachi. Naruto menggaruk pipinya, salah tingkah. "hehehe, iya sih. Aku kangen nenek" Naruto tertawa juga. "kak Itachi mau mengantar ku ke Oto?" Tanya Naruto. Itachi mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang terdapat di samping ranjang Naruto. "tentu saja. Tapi tidak saat ini" jawab Itachi.

_**Cklekk..**_

Kedua laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Seorang pria paruh baya bersurai pirang bersama seorang wanita bersurai merah panjang yang terlihat lebih muda dari pria itu berdiri tepat di depan pintu. "ayah" Naruto menyambut kedatangan pria yang ia sebut 'ayah' itu. "Naru-chan, apa kau tak apa-apa? bagaimana keadaan mu? Apa kau sudah makan?" terlihat guratan kekhawatiran di wajah 'Sara' istri kedua Minato (ayah Naruto) setelah kepergian istri tercintanya.

"aku tidak apa-apa, bu" kata Naruto, merasa bersalah karena telah membuat ibu tirinya itu khawatir. Sara memeluk Naruto. Setetes air mata membasahi pipi Sara begitu mengingat keadaan putra tirinya itu. "maaf..maafkan ibu" lirih Sara. Minato hanya mendengus bosan, "kenapa kau begitu ceroboh, Naruto?" Tanya Minato, dengan nada yang terdengar marah.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya dan meremas kuat selimut yang menutupi kakinya. "tapi paman, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Naruto" Itachi mencoba membela Naruto. Minato menoleh ke arah Itachi, putra mendiang sahabatnya itu, adalah pemuda yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari hidup miskin. Karena dengan menikahkan anak-anaknya dengan bungsu Uchiha itulah perusahaannya yang hampir bangkrut, terbebaskan dari banyaknya hutang-hutang yang menumpuk.

"Ah, Itachi-kun. Paman sangat kesal karena Naruto yang keras kepala untuk bepergian naik sepeda" kata Minato, dengan nada halus. Itachi hanya tersenyum saja menanggapi ucapan mertua adik bungsunya itu. "tapi dengan keadaan Naru-chan yang baik-baik saja, aku jadi tidak perlu khawatir lagi" Sara menatap penuh kasih putra tirinya. "kau mau makan apa? tidak dengan Ramen! Ibu sudah membuatkan makanan untuk mu" lanjut Sara.

'_**apa semua tahu? apa semua merasakannya? Atau mereka hanya berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa?menutup mata hati mereka dan bertindak tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa ku'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Beberapa hari Kemudian..**_

Di rawat selama 5 hari lamanya memang sangat membosankan bagi Naruto. Ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ber-aktivitas. Dengan ditemani oleh Sara sang ibu tiri dan kakak iparnya, Itachi. Naruto merapikan pakaiannya selama ia di rawat di rumah sakit. "aahh, akhirnya pulang juga" Naruto mendesah lega. Itachi yang sedang melipat selimut rumah sakit itu hanya tertawa pelan mendengar desahan lega adik pirangnya itu.

"aku akan makan 5 mangkuk ramen habis ini!" kata Naruto, ia baru saja selesai mandi karena Sara dan Itachi melarang pemuda 24 tahun itu untuk membantu mereka membereskan barang-barang miliknya. "coba saja! Maka aku tidak mau menemani mu lagi" sahut Itachi. Naruto merenggut kesal, ia pun melempar Itachi dengan boneka rubah kesayangannya. "ADUHH, NARU-CHAN!" seru Itachi.

Naruto hanya tertawa polos. Sara melihat kedekatan antara putra tirinya dengan Itachi selaku kakak iparnya. Sebagai seorang ibu, awalnya Sara tidak setuju dengan ide gila Minato yang berniat menikahkan kedua anaknya dengan bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke yang notabene juga seorang laki-laki pasti akan menolaknya, karena biar bagaimana pun Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki meskipun wajahnya yang terbilang manis melebihi Naruko.

Ketakutan Sara pun terjadi, dari awal ia sudah tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi. Dimana Sasuke akan memilih satu diantara anak kembarnya itu. Sasuke laki-laki, tentu saja Naruko lah yang akan dipilih. Hati seorang ibu mana yang tidak sakit melihat anaknya tersakiti seperti ini? Tapi, Sara tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. meminta Naruto untuk bercerai pun tidak bisa, karena Sara tahu kalau Naruto sudah mencintai Sasuke jauh sebelum Naruko mencintai pria berwajah tampan itu.

"wah, sudah mau pulang nih" Sosok Naruko menyembul dari depan pintu yang sengaja terbuka. Naruto dan Itachi menoleh ke arahnya. "Naruko-chan" Naruto tersenyum manis ke arah saudari kembarnya itu. Naruko segera berlari dan memberikan pelukan kasih sayang untuk kembarannya itu. "Ibu" Naruko beralih untuk memeluk Sara. Sosok Sasuke juga berjalan mengekori Naruko seraya memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika mendengar celotehan Naruko yang menceritakan mengenai Sasuke di hadapan Sara. "kau tahu banyak tentang Sasuke-kun. Apa selama Naru-chan di rawat kau yang memasak untuknya?" Tanya Sara, sedikit menyindir putrinya yang setahu dirinya tidak pernah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, karena Sasuke melarangnya untuk bekerja.

Naruko terdiam, ia menoleh ke arah suaminya. Ia pun juga tidak tahu makanan apa yang disukai oleh suaminya. Selama 6 hari itu mereka makan di luar, karena tak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang bisa memasak. "t..tentu saja Naruko memasak, bu. Dia bahkan sering membantu ku untuk menyiapkan makan malam" bela Naruto, karena Naruto tahu ibunya pasti akan melontarkan kata-kata pedas lagi pada saudari kembarnya itu.

Sara tidak suka bagaimana cara Minato mendidik Naruko. Terkesan membedakan, karena Minato begitu lembut pada putrinya dibandingkan dengan Naruto, yang juga buah hatinya. Naruko dan Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto. Sangat jelas bahwa Naruto sedang menahan tangisannya, mungkin tidak untuk sepasang suami istri itu. "kalau begitu, tidak apakan kalau selama 1 bulan ini Naruto menemani ibu di rumah" Sara berkata lagi.

Naruto bingung hendak menjawab apa. sara yang mengetahui hal itu mengartikan 'iya' dari bibir Naruto. "baiklah Itachi-kun, antarkan Naruto dan ibu ke mansion Namikaze" ujar Sara. Naruto melirik Itachi, mencoba mencari pembelaan dari kakak iparnya itu. Itachi pun mengusap lembut surai blonde Naruto. Berusaha mengatakan, bahwa ia tidak bisa berbuat lebih untuk Naruto.

"melihat kedekatan Itachi dan Naru-chan aku seperti melihat kalau Itachi lebih terlihat seperti suami Naruto dibandingkan Sasuke yang notabene suami sah bocah ramen itu"

Serempak mereka menoleh ke arah pintu. "Nenek" Naruto berlari kecil menuju seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantikm diusia senjanya. Dialah Tsunade Senju, ibu angkat mendiang ibunda Naruto sewaktu kecil. "darimana nenek tahu kalau aku di rawat?" Tanya Naruto—memeluk sang nenek.

"bocah cantik itu menceritakan ini pada ku, Dei-chan ceroboh sekali. Padahal aku melarangnya untuk mabuk. Dasar ABG patah hati" jawab Tsunade. Menyayangkan kecerobohan cucu angkatnya itu. "sekarang dimana Dei-chan?" Tanya Naruto, mencari-cari keadaan Deidara. "dia sedang ada urusan, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengunjungi ku?" Tsunade memasang wajah cemberut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kediaman Namikaze**_

Atas permintaan Sara, Itachi pun membawa Naruto menuju kediaman Namikaze lebih dulu dari Sara yang sedang mengobrol di kafe dengan Tsunade. Hubungan Tsunade dengan keluarga Namikaze memang kurang begitu akrab setelah kematian putri angkatnya itu. Tsunade menilai jika Minato kurang perhatian pada Naruto yang juga putranya sendiri.

Wanita bermarga Senju itu tidak terlalu menyukai Minato setelah melihat cara suami mendiang putri angkatnya itu mengurus kedua anak kembar mereka. Minato cenderung pilih kasih dan membedakan Naruko dengan Naruto. Hanya karena Naruko memiliki penyakit parah dan dokter mengatakan hidup nya tidak lama lagi, semua keinginan Naruko selalu dituruti meskipun itu harus menyakiti kembarannya sendiri.

Tapi nyatanya? Sasuke dan Minato terlalu berlebihan. Karena hingga saat ini, Naruko masih baik-baik saja dan tidak menunjukan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan mati.

"Naru-chan, apa kau yakin akan melanjutkan hubungan gila ini?" Tanya Itachi, keduanya kini sedang duduk-duduk di balkon kamar Naruto. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum simpul sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kakak iparnya itu. "aku tidak mau membuat ayah kecewa, meskipun sakit aku harus bertahan" jawab Naruto, teringat ketika kecil dulu ia pernah tak sengaja mendorong Naruko hingga saudarinya itu terjatuh dari tangga, Minato yang kesal pun mengurung Naruto di gudah selama 3 hari lamanya. Sejak saat itu Naruto berjanji tidak akan pernah membuat ayahnya kecewa lagi, apalagi jika itu menyangkut nama Naruko.

"kau tahu? ini sudah diluar batas! Bahkan nenek mu saja sampai curiga dengan hubungan Sasuke dengan mu. Kau bayangkan Naruto, suami macam apa yang tidak sudi bersentuhan dengan istrinya meskipun hanya seujung kuku saja? Katakan pada ku"

Naruto memandang datar ke arah langit yang mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda matahari akan tenggelam. "kak Itachi benar! Bahkan Sasuke tidak mau mengenalkan aku pada teman-temannya, seolah malu dengan fakta aku adalah istrinya. Tapi, menuntutnya pun juga percuma. Setidaknya meskipun aku tidak ada di hatinya, aku masih ada dipikirannya, kalau pun aku tidak dipikirannya, aku ada di depan matanya" sahut Naruto, mantap dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"lalu jika kau tidak ada di depan matanya sekalipun?" Tanya Itachi.

"aku menghilang" jawab Naruto, dengan nada pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Di lain tempat..**_

"aku sudah memata-matai wanita itu selama seminggu ini" ujar seorang wanita bersurai merah jambu dengan sebuah earphone terpasang di telinganya. Sepertinya ia sedang menelfon seseorang dengan headset mode on. Iris emeraldnya membola ketika melihat sosok wanita pirang mengecup bibir pria bersurai raven itu.

Tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dadanya sesak, air mata pun membasahi pipi mulus tanpa bekas luka itu. "akan ku dapatkan kau kembali, Sasuke kun" gumam wanita cantik itu.

Jadi, selama seminggu belakangan ini, wanita cantik bernama Sakura Haruno itu membiasakan dirinya untuk menjadi seorang stalker layaknya seorang fansgirl. Tapi, Sakura lebih dari fansgirl. Ambisinya untuk mendapatkan Sasuke, bukan mengharapkan Sasuke menjadi kekasihnya. Ambisi wanita 28 tahun itu sangat besar, terbukti kilatan penuh ambisi terlihat pada iris emerald itu.

_**Sasori's Place**_

"aku juga sudah mendapatkan info kapan Sasuke akan keluar dan kapan Sasuke akan ada bersamanya. Kau tahu, Saku? Untuk satu bulan lamanya Naruko akan sendirian jika Sasuke pergi, kita hanya tunggu kapan Sasuke akan keluar dari rumah itu" Sasori menyipitkan matanya kala melihat seorang pemuda berparas cantik melintas di luar kafe dimana ia menyantap makan siang.

_**Degg..**_

Jantungnya berdetak hebat kala melihat pemuda bersurai pirang panjang itu. Pemuda itu berhenti tepat di depan matanya ketika seorang pemuda lainnya mengejarnya dan menahan pergelangan tangan mungilnya. "sudahlah Utakata-kun! Aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi, un!" seru pemuda itu.

"kami tidak berselingkuh, Dei-chan! Hotaru mencium ku saat itu. Kau harus percaya aku, sayang!" pinta pemuda bernama Utakata itu.

Jarak ketiganya hanya terpisah oleh sebuah kaca bening saja. Sasori tidak mendengarkan lagi pembicaraan mereka, karena masih terfokus dengan Sakura yang masih berbicara di telepon. Tahu-tahu pemuda cantik itu menampar pipi pemuda tampan bersurai kecoklatan itu. Kasihan, percintaan ABG rupanya. Sasori terkekeh pelan.

'_apa yang lucu, Sasori?'_

"tidak..tidak ada" Sasori kembali tersadar dan memasang tampang kalemnya.

Kemudian tanpa disangka, pemuda cantik itu berlari meninggalkan kekasihnya yang masih memegangi pipinya yang mungkin masih terasa panas akibat tamparan keras itu. Jiplakan tangan terlihat jelas di pipi pemuda bernama Utakata itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kembali ke kediaman Namikaze, makan malam keluarga kecil itu tampak berjalan lancar dan tak ada satu pun dari mereka untuk berbicara. Sampai seorang wanita diantara dua laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk berbicara. "kalau dilihat-lihat Itachi kun itu sangat perhatian, ya" kata wanita bernama lengkap Sara Namikaze itu. Naruto tersedak makanannya sendiri, sementara Minato menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"apa maksud mu, sayang?" Tanya Minato. Sara pun menunjukan senyum 3 jarinya, "kau tahu? aku lebih suka Itachi-kun yang kau nikahkan dengan Naruto. Daripada putra kita yang manis ini menikah dengan pria yang notabene adalah suami saudari kembarnya sendiri" Sara mulai menyinggung pernikahan putra-putrinya.

"mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto sendiri juga terlihat baik-baik saja. Benarkan, nak?" Minato meminta pendapat putra nya. "b..benar" Naruto menjawab terbata-bata. Sara menyipitkan matanya mendengar jawaban Naruto yang terkesan terpaksa itu. "tapi bagi seorang ibu berbagi seorang suami itu tidak wajar. Kalau ada yang lebih baik, kenapa harus berbagi?" Tanya Sara.

"kita tidak bisa menikahkan Itachi dengan Naruto, karena Naruto adalah istri Sasuke!" seru Minato.

_**Grekkk..**_

Terdengar kursi yang digeser. Naruto berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. "terimakasih makan malamnya" ucapnya tanpa ekpresi.

Naruto segera berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya menuju kamarnya sebelum ia dipinang oleh Sasuke. "dia bahkan baru makan dua sendok saja" gumam Sara. "biarkan saja anak itu!" seru Minato.

**Brakk..**

Sara menggebrak meja, hingga suaminya terkejut dengan perbuatan sang istri. "tidakah kau memikirkan kesehatan putra mu juga, Minato? kau berjuang untuk kelangsungan hidup putri mu, Naruko. Aku tidak keberatan akan hal itu, tapi jika hal itu adalah penyebab kematian anak mu yang lain, bukankah sama saja kau mendapatkan yang satu dan kehilangan yang satunya? Kenapa semua pria berpikiran seperti itu" guratan kemarahan tampak jelas di wajah Sara.

Sara lantas meninggalkan meja makan dengan langkah terburu-buru. Meninggalkan Minato yang terdiam dengan pemikirannya itu. Berusaha mencoba mencerna maksud kata-kata Sara. Apa yang ia lakukan selama ini salah? Katakan, dimana letak kesalahannya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**...**

**Hey, Semua.. apa kabar? Oke, AI kembali dengan fic baru pengganti fic **_**A little Boy **_** yang sudah tamat. Huumm, Fic ini gak panjang kok. Mungkin hanya 3 atau 4 chapter saja. Habis itu bikin sequelnya, selesai. AI lagi di liputi pemikiran Angst gara-gara ngebaca novel percintaan yang AI pinjam dari teman AI. Menurut kalian gimana? Kalian gak suka cerita sedih ya? Dan, err—soal sequel fic yang sebelumnya, Gomen banget.. AI belum bisa posting di sini. AI Cuma Posting di blog aja. Soalnya, takut ada yg kurang suka. **_**(oh, iya.. hihih, mohon readers baca warning: Boys Love nya, ya! Setelah itu jangan protes soal cerita Homo lagi. Soalnya AI udah kasih WARNING nya lho..)**_

**Review?(tinggalkan jejak anda setelah membaca^^)**


	2. Chapter 2

"ayo, kak.. kita harus cepat!" Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Itachi untuk mengajak pria itu masuk ke dalam kerumunan pengantri tiket taman wahana permainan. Hari libur telah tiba, jadi wajar saja kalau pengunjung taman wahana permainan di kota Konoha ramai pengunjung yang kebanyakan adalah anak-anak beserta para keluarganya. Itachi menuruti saja Naruto yang hendak mengajaknya berdesak-desakan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka berdua pun berhasil membeli tiket masuk. Dengan perjuangan Naruto yang rela dorong-dorongan antar sesama pengunjung. Itachi saja sedikit merasa kesal, ketika mendapati para gadis-gadis remaja yang mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan padanya. Gadis-gadis remaja itu bahkan nekat pura-pura jatuh sehingga mau tak mau Itachi yang berdiri tepat di depan mereka harus membantu gadis puber itu untuk berdiri, atau malah menahannya agar tidak jatuh ke lantai.

Belum lagi mendengar para ibu-ibu yang menggodanya, dan mencolek nakal wajah tampannya. Dengan sengaja Itachi pun memeluk Naruto dari belakang, seolah menunjukan kalau ia sudah mempunyai Naruto sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Naruto yang mendapati pelukan tiba-tiba pada lehernya pun Cuma bisa maklum saja, dan menganggap jika itu hanya kejahilan kakak iparnya.

"lihat, kita sudah dapat" Naruto berkata senang—sambil mengusap keringat sebesar biji jagung pada keningnya. "Uchiha berdesak-desakan? Tidak elit sekali" sahut Itachi. Naruto memiringkan wajahnya, menatap Itachi dengan wajah polosnya. Itachi yang melihat itu pun memalingkan wajahnya, menahan sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari hidungnya.

"ayo, kita masuk!" Itachi langsung menarik pergelangan Naruto, dan mengajaknya untuk berlari menuju pintu masuk taman wahana permainan. Mereka berdiri antri menunggu giliran seorang petugas memberikan cap di tangan mereka. Naruto memandang takjub wahana permaian itu, ini adalah pertama kali baginya untuk pergi ke sebuah taman rekreasi seperti ini.

Maklum saja, meskipun anak orang kaya. Minato bahkan tidak pernah mengajak Naruto bepergian untuk rekreasi seperti Itachi. jadi, maklumi saja kalau Naruto sedikit agak katro ketika berada di tempat ini. "huwwaaaahhhh, banyak sekali" Puji Naruto, wajahnya terlihat imut dan membuat pengunjung pria gemas melihatnya. Ah, andai Itachi tidak berdiri di sampingnya, sudah pasti mereka akan meminta no. Ponsel milik Naruto.

"Istana boneka" iris sapphire Naruto terpaku melihat sebuah istana seperti di negeri dongeng dengan unsur tema 'Boneka' di dalamnya. "kita ke sana!" Naruto memutuskan memaksa Itachi untuk mencoba berkunjung ke sana. "Hey" Itachi memekik pelan, ketika Naruto berlari seraya menarik paksa pergelangan tangannya. Dirinya hanya bisa pasrah, menolak pun ia sendiri tidak tega melakukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cinta Yang Lain**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance/Angst**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, (slight) SasuNaruko, Itanaru**

**WARNING: ALUR CEPAT, OOC, GAJE,SHO-AI, Typo(s)**

**Masashi Kishimoto©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah 6 jam bermain, Itachi dan Naruto pun memutuskan untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran yang masih berada di lingkungan taman rekreasi itu. Sambil menunggu pesanan, pemuda bersurai blonde itu menyempatkan dirinya membuka isi file kamera digital milik Itachi. melihat koleksi-koleksi foto mereka yang diambil ketika menikmati arena permainan.

Jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam, Naruto sepertinya enggan untuk pulang. Bahkan, ia sempat memikirkan arena permainan apa yang harus ia mainkan lagi. "harus di upload!" seru Naruto, Itachi tersenyum simpul melihat ulah Naruto yang manja itu. Naruto memang sangat manja padanya dibandingkan dengan Sasuke, yang notabene adalah suami Naruto.

"kita harus bermain lagi" kata Naruto, melihat ke arah ferris Wheel yang tampak menyala-nyala akibat efek lampu di malam hari. Matanya memandang binar ke arah arena kincir ria favourite ABG-ABG jaman sekarang bersama kekasih mereka. "aku mau naik itu!" seru Naruto, seperti seorang anak kecil yang merajuk pada ayahnya.

Itachi melihat ke arah ferris wheel yang tidak jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini. "tapi kita harus makan dulu, setelah itu naik dan habis itu kita pulang" sahut Itachi.

Raut gembira Naruto pun tergantikan oleh raut wajah sedihnya. Pulang? Ia harus pulang kemana? Ke rumah orang tuanya kah? Ayah dan ibunya sedang bertengkar karena dirinya. Pulang ke rumah suaminya? Itu bukan ide yang bagus. Itachi mengerti keadaan Naruto, dengan penuh kasih sayang ia pun memeluk pundak Naruto. "aku bisa membelikan apartemen untuk kau tinggali jika kau mau" hibur Itachi.

"tidak usah, kak. Aku pulang ke rumah kami saja" Naruto menolak halus. "oh, baiklah"

"permisi" pesanan pun tiba. Keduanya menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan segera menikmati santap malam mereka. Bermain seharian memang membuat mereka merasa sangat lapar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah pamit dengan Itachi, Naruto pun dengan langkah ragunya berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah mereka. Rasa takut hinggap di hatinya, jika saja Sasuke mengetahui kepulangannya yang sudah di atas pukul 12 malam. Bisa saja Naruto pulang ke rumah ayahnya, karena ibunya meminta dirinya untuk menginap satu bulan disana. Namun, sejak kejadian 5 hari yang lalu, ibu dan ayahnya tidak saling tegur sapa lagi.

Jadi, alhasil Naruto pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah suaminya saja kalau begitu. Naruto menekan bel, dan berharap semoga saja Naruko lah yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Hujan tiba-tiba turun deras disertai angin kencang. Naruto yang sudah menggunakan jaket saja masih merasa kedinginan, tetapi Sasuke maupun Naruko belum juga membukakan pintu untuknya.

Tak terasa satu jam lamanya ia menunggu. Kantuk pun datang, Naruto ketiduran di luar ditengah-tengah hujan lebat. Tubuh kurusnya menggigil merasakan dinginnya cuaca. Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang mendengar bunyi bel berbunyi, bahkan ia sempat mengintip ke luar jendela. Begitu tahu bahwa Naruto lah yang bertamu, orang itu pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membukakan pintu masuk bagi pemuda manis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naru's Room**_

Naruto baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Sedikit bertanya-tanya, mengapa ia bisa ada dikamarnya ketika malam harinya ia tertidur di teras rumah dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Lalu, siapa yang sudah berbaik hati menggendongnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kamar? Mungkinkah, Sasuke? Karena tidak mungkin Naruko yang menggendongnya.

Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, ia baru saja ingat kalau luka di kepalanya belum terlalu kering untuk berlama-lama di dalam air. Tubuhnya pun sedikit membiru dibagian kaki, tangan, dan paha, mungkin karena terlalu lama bermain di taman.

_**Cklek..**_

Sosok pria bersurai raven melawan gravitasi menyembul dari arah pintu dengan sebuah nampan berisi sarapan dan obat-obatan. Pria tinggi itu berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih berbaring dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya. "t..t..terimakasih" ucap Naruto, terbata-bata. Ia berusaha mengubah posisinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran tempat tidur ukuran queen size itu.

Sasuke meletakan nampan itu tepat dipangkuan Naruto tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Naruto menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya hingga darah merembes dari bibirnya akibat terlalu kuat menggigit. Sasuke sontak saja terkejut dan mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya untuk membersihkan darah di bibir Naruto. Namun, tangan putih itu di tepis oleh tangan tan milik istri tertuanya itu.

"jika pada akhirnya aku hanya membuat mu muak, kau tak perlu khawatir pada ku" ujar Naruto, suaranya terdengar dingin tanpa tersirat emosi. "terimakasih sarapannya" lanjut Naruto. Sasuke masih diam, ia tidak percaya mendapati penolakan dari istrinya. Sebelum menyentuh sarapannya, Naruto meraih ponsel pemberian Itachi 3 hari yang lalu setelah sang blonde menceritakan mengenai ponselnya yang hilang pasca kecelakaan itu.

"apa kakak ada waktu?" Naruto mulai berbicara setelah selang 2 menit ia menekan nomor Itachi.

'...'

"bisakah kakak menemani ku ke rumah sakit? Kemarin aku mandi terlalu lama, aku takut luka ku bermasalah"

'...'

"hehehe, baiklah.. pukul 1 siang nanti"

_**Pip..**_

"kau bisa pergi sekarang" ujar Naruto, tanpa melemparkan padangannya ke arah Sasuke. Ia tahu, kalau Sasuke masih berada di kamarnya. Sasuke tidak beranjak, ia masih berdiri di samping tempat tidur Naruto. Timbul rasa bersalah di wajah Naruto yang telah berkata kurang sopan pada suaminya. "kenapa kau tidak memakannya?" Akhirnya, Sasuke membuka suaranya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Menatap penuh selidik pada sang suami. "aku tidak lapar" jawab Naruto. Suasana pun kembali hening, "makanlah! Naruko tidak mau kau sakit" titah Sasuke, membawa nama Naruko supaya Naruto mau memakan sarapannya. "jangan marah, tapi aku sedang ingin sendiri dulu, kau bisa keluarkan?" Naruto mengusir Sasuke dengan nada halus. Tanpa menyahut, Sasuke pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kediaman Namikaze**_

"kau masih ingin terus mendiami ku?"

Ruang keluarga itu seketika terasa kaku kala seorang pria berusia 45 tahunan membuka suaranya. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya diam, tidak menyahut. "jika yang ku lakukan salah, lalu yang mana yang benar?" lagi, pria pirang itu berbicara. "kau selalu benar, Minato" Sara beranjak dari duduknya, dan berlalu meninggalkan sang suami.

Sara melangkahkan kakinya menuju altar tempat dirinya dan Minato berdoa. Di sana terdapat sebuah foto milik Kushina (sahabatnya saat di panti asuhan dulu) yang sudah meninggal 25 tahun lamanya. Foto itu masih dipajang, mengingat Minato yang begitu mencintai sosok figure Kushina sebagai cinta pertamanya itu. "kau tahu, Kushina? Saat kecil kita selalu bersama dan selalu berjanji untuk menepati, bukan?" ujar Sara—menatap foto Kushina dengan tatapan sendu.

"sehari sebelum kematian mu, kau meminta ku untuk menandatangani surat pernikahan ku dengan suami mu, kan? aku menyayangi mu, sangat. Begitupun dengan putra-putri mu. Kushina, melihat Naruto yang terus menerus tersakiti seperti ini, sedangkan aku tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu untuknya. Entah kenapa terasa sakit disini, Kushina" Sara bersimpuh sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"mungkin menghadapi kekerasan hati Minato aku bisa, tapi begitu menghadapi wajah sedih Naruto, aku tidak bisa.. katakan—" wanita itu menjeda kalimatnya,

"katakan, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Tanya Sara, melanjutkan perkataannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit, Itachi tidak sama sekali mengajak Naruto untuk mengobrol. Ia memang sengaja diam, karena masih merasa khawatir pada kondisi sang adik ipar. Namun, ternyata Naruto malah menduga kalau Itachi marah padanya. "kak Itachi marah, ya?" Tanya Naruto, takut jika nantinya Itachi marah padanya.

Diam..

Itachi tetap focus menyetir mobil. Naruto tidak suka diabaikan, ia pun memasang wajah sedih dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Melihat hal itu, Itachi pun akhirnya luluh juga. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Naruto menangis karena dirinya. "Naru—"

"kaka marah kan pada ku?" Tanya Naruto, wajahnya memerah dengan air mata masih membasahi kedua pipi chubby miliknya. Itachi menghela nafas pelan, "marah sih tidak" Itachi menghentikan ucapannya, membuat Naruto memandang penasaran padanya. "aku hanya khawatir pada kesehatan mu, itu saja" lanjutnya.

"dokter Kabuto bahkan bilang, luka mu terbuka lagi" Itachi melirik kening Naruto yang baru saja dijahit ulang oleh seorang dokter yang merawat Naruto ketika di rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu. Naruto menghapus kasar airmatanya seperti seorang anak kecil, kemudian ia tertawa. "apa yang lucu?" Tanya Itachi, kalau saja lampu merah menghentikan mereka, sudah dipastikan Itachi akan menjitak kepala Naruto.

"kakak sih mengajak ku ke taman bermain, aku jadi sakit kan" Naruto menyalahkan Itachi. "apa kata mu? Kau yang mandi selama 3 jam lamanya, aku yang kau tuduh sebagai penyebab jahitan mu lepas? Dasar bocah ramen" sahut Itachi, benar-benar keluar dari sikap aslinya. Naruto malah tertawa, seolah ucapan Itachi itu lucu.

'_**berhentilah tertawa, Naru-chan! Kau bahkan berpura-pura melakukannya hanya untuk menutupi perasaan mu' **_Itachi membatin miris mengenai pemuda manis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sara terkejut ketika mendapatkan pesan singkat dari Naruko mengenai keadaan Naruto. Istri Sasuke Uchiha itu sangat khawatir, Naruto jatuh sakit. Dan sempat berobat lagi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaan lukanya yang terbuka sedikit. Seharian ia berada di kamar Naruto, sepertinya ia tidak niat untuk pulang. Memang sesampainya di rumah, Naruto dikejutkan oleh sambutan sang ibu yang tampak khawatir padanya.

"sudah bu, Naru tidak apa-apa" Naruto menolak ketika Sara hendak melihat bekas jahitan baru di kening Naruto. "ibu kan sudah bilang, jangan mandi terlalu lama" kata Sara, guratan kesal tampak di wajah cantiknya. "hehehe" sang anak malah tertawa tidak jelas, dan menyebabkan kekesalan di hati Sara lenyap kala melihat wajah polos Naruto.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Sara sangat marah pada Sasuke. Penderitaan yang dibawa olehnya, begitu banyak mengubah pola hidup Naruto. Pemuda manis itu rela mengalah hanya untuk kebahagian adik kembarnya, lalu kenapa laki-laki tampan itu sulit sekali untuk berbagi kasih padanya. "ibu akan di sini! Dan kau jangan coba mengusir ku, bocah!" sergah Sara, mau diusir berapa kali juga dia tidak akan mau meninggalkan putra kesayangannya itu dalam kesedihan.

Naruto menggembungkan pipi tembamnya. "ibu berlebihan" oceh Naruto, ia sedikit jengah melihat rasa posesif di hati sang ibu. "kau putra ku, ingat?" Sara menyahut. Naruto tertawa kecil. Sepertinya ia akan tidur di kamar Naruto dan menemani pemuda manis itu mengarungi mimpinya. "kau tetap bocah kecil kesayangan ku, Naru-chan" Sara memeluk erat tubuh Naruto yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya. Seharusnya Minato lebih memperhatikan Naruto untuk urusan pertumbuhannya, lihat saja (jika kau bisa) bahkan tubuh Naruto tumbuh lebih kecil dibandingkan pemuda-pemuda seusianya.

"kau harus makan, aku membawakan makanan untuk mu" Sara melepas pelukannya dan menyambar sebuah bungkusan yang ia bawa dari rumah. "ramen?" Tanya Naruto. Sara mengangguk, "HOREEEE, IBU KU MEMANG BAIK!" seru Naruto, ia sangat bahagia. Kapan lagi ibunya membiarkan dirinya memakan ramen? Makanan berlemak berkuah kental itu adalah makanan favourite-nya sejak kecil. "makanlah, sebelum aku berubah pikiran" canda Sara. Mana mungkin ia bersungguh-sungguh? Kebahagiannya adalah melihat wajah sedih Naruto kembali ceria, karena dia adalah seorang ibu.

"kak Itachi juga sering melarang ku. Memangnya kenapa sih? Ramen itu kan enak" protes Naruto. "kau bisa gendut, Naru-chan" sahut Sara.

"ekhem.."

Keduanya menoleh ke arah Naruko yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu bersama Sasuke. Tadi itu Naruko yang berdehem, sedikit mengintrupsi adegan ibu-anak di depan matanya. Ada rasa iri di hatinya, kenapa Sara lebih menyayangi Naruto dibandingkan dirinya? Bahkan, dulu para kerabat Namikaze pun lebih menyukai Naruto dibandingkan dirinya. Apa karena ia penyakitan? Entahlah, Naruko tidak tahu apa kekurangannya.

"makan malam sudah siap" ujar Naruko. Jangan berpikir ia yang memasak, karena akhirnya Sasuke pun menyewa seorang pembantu rumah tangga akibat desakan ayah mertuanya, entah apa maksud Minato. Sara menghentikan tawanya, begitupun dengan Naruto. Makan malam? Bersama? Bahkan, dulu Naruto selalu makan di dapur demi membuat kenyamanan bagi Sasuke dan Naruko. Naruto memandang sang ibu. Sara mengerti arti tatapan Naruto, "aku bisa makan di sini bersama PUTRA ku yang manis ini" sahut Sara, tanpa ada basa-basi dan sengaja menekankan kata 'PUTRA'.

"a..aku kan juga anak ibu" Naruko sedikit terbata-bata, karena ia merasa ibunya enggan mengakui dirinya adalah putrinya. "tentu saja kau anak ku juga, Naruko" kata Sara. "aku kan tidak berkata kau bukan anak ku. Kau wanita, kan? kau adalah putri ku, dan Naruto adalah putra ku" lanjut Sara. "ibu, kau kan tadi bilang kau belum makan. Aku tidak mau berbagi makan malam dengan mu, kau makan yang lain saja" Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Kemudian Sara melirik ke arah Sasuke. "apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita mengganggu pasangan muda seperti kalian?" Tanya Sara(menyindir)menggoda pasangan itu. Naruko merona malu, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap datar ke arah Sara dan Naruto secara bergantian. "s..sudah sana, bu! Ibu kan kalau makan banyak. kalau memakan ramen ku pasti tidak cukup" Bujuk Naruto.

"kau bujuk aku dengan uang satu milyar pun aku tidak mau, manis" kata Sara, mencubit gemas pipi Naruto. "makanlah duluan, kalau aku lapar aku bisa memasak mie instant" sahut Sara, tanpa ada senyum ramah di wajah cantiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Seminggu kemudian..**_

Naruto memandang heran koper-koper besar berserakan di kamar milik Naruko dan Sasuke. Ia yang hendak meminjamkan koper miliknya pun memandang penuh heran koper-koper besar itu. "wahhh, Naru-chan" sapa Naruko. Naruto menoleh ke arah Naruko yang kini sudah mengenakan jaket bulu dan syal berwarna biru, Nampak cantik di tubuhnya. "kau hendak kemana, Naruko-chan?" Tanya Naruto, ia berani menebak, pasti Sasuke mengajak Naruko liburan lagi (1 tahun yang lalu Sasuke mengajak Naruko pergi ke London selama 3 bulan). Samar-samar Naruto mendengar suara orang yang sedang mandi di kamar mandi. Ah, mungkin saja itu Sasuke yang sedang bersiap-siap.

"aku? heheheh, aku hendak mengikuti terapi di Kanada" jawab Naruko, dengan nada riang. "hehehe, ingin memberikan Sasuke-kun bayi" bisik Naruko.

_**Degg..**_

Jantung Naruto berdenyut sakit, sesak rasanya. Ia mencoba menahan air mata yang hendak menetes di kedua pipinya, dan itu berhasil. "semoga berhasil, ya!" ucap Naruto, tidak apa-apa mengalah sedikit lagi mungkin ada baiknya, begitulah pikir Naruto. "berapa minggu?" Tanya Naruto. "minggu? Naru-chan, aku akan menetap di sana sampai terapinya berhasil" jawab Naruko, tawa bahagia tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"titip Sasuke-kun, ya! Awas, dia nakal" canda Naruko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Di lain tempat..**_

"aku sudah melupakan Naruko" ujar seorang pria tampan bersurai maroon pada seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah jambu yang sedang asyik menyesap rokok. Sakura (wanita bersurai merah jambut itu) meniupkan asap rokok ke wajah Sasori dengan sensual. "oh, iya? Yasudah.. aku tidak akan memaksa" sahut Sakura. Bibir berlipstick merah itu tampak mengeluarkan asap-asap rokok yang baru saja ia sesap.

"aku menyerah, terimakasih atas kerja samanya, Sakura" ucap Sasori—melemparkan selembar kertas informasi di atas meja. Sakura menyeringai, namun tak dihiraukan oleh Sasori. "setelah ini, jalani rencana mu sendiri. Aku tidak ikut campur lagi, kau dan aku pun juga tidak lagi bekerja sama" sahut Sasori. "Kanada? Heh, mandul" Sakura tersenyum mengejek.

"berhati-hatilah, Sakura!" pria berwajah tampan itu memperingati Sakura. "kau tenang saja" Sakura menyahut. Senyum kemenangan tak luput di wajah cantiknya. Kalau saja Sasori boleh berkomentar, wajah ambisius dengan seringai licik di wajah Sakura itu sungguh menyeramkan dibandingkan hantu penunggu toilet sekalipun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**3 jam kemudian..**_

_**From : Naruko-chan**_

_**On 2 hours ago**_

_**Naru-chan.. note book ku ketinggalan, tolong antarkan ke bandara ya. Jam 5 nanti aku sudah bernagkat, mau kan? please, tolong.. aku membutuhkannya, kau mau bantu saudari mu inikan, manis? Sasuke-kun tidak bisa pulang, ia ada urusan di kantor cabang. Bantu aku, ya..**_

Tepukan pelan ia berikan tepat di dahi berwarna tan miliknya. Bodoh, kenapa ia bisa sebodoh ini. Naruko membutuhkannya 2 jam yang lalu. Naruto melirik jam, pukul setengah enam sore, pasti ia sudah terlambat. Naruko sudah berangkat, dan ia sangat menyesali keteledorannya itu. "bodoh..bodoh..bodoh, Naruto bodoh" Naruto mengejek dirinya sendiri sambil menjambak kasar surai keemasan miliknya.

_**Kringg..kringgg...**_

Naruto segera berlari menuruni anak tangga, ia melihat pembantu rumah tangganya, Kiku-san juga sedang berlari-lari hendak mengangkat telpon. "ahh, maaf.. nyonya Naruto" ucap Kiku, ia lupa apa gender Naruto karena rupa milik pemuda mungil itu. Naruto tersenyum, jantungnya berdegup kencang, semoga itu bukan Sasuke, semoga saja itu Naruko yang memarahinya karena lupa membawakan note book milik saudarinya itu.

Tangan tan nya gemetar, Naruto pun memaksakan diri untuk mengangkat telepon yang terus berdering itu.

"ha...hallo—"

'_**hallo, apa ini dengan keluarga Uchiha? Kami dari kepolisian ingin mengabarkan berita duka atas nama Naruko Uchiha . Nyonya Uchiha mengalami kecelakaan beruntun di tol 72 Km, saudari Naruko berada di rumah sakit Health Center hari ini—"**_

_**Tuutt..tuutt...**_

Tubuh Naruto terjatuh lemas, ia menoleh ke arah foto pernikahan saudari kembarnya dengan suaminya, Sasuke. Tak ada air mata, karena ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. ia memeluk kedua kakinya dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sasuke dan ayahnya, yang begitu posesif pada Naruko.

Pasti nantinya ayahnya akan memarahi dirinya dan menyalahi Naruto akibat kecerobohannya (Naruto berpendapat Naruko kecelakaan karena hendak pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil buku note kesayangannya). Dan Sasuke mungkin akan tambah benci padanya, lalu pupus sudah harapannya untuk mendapatkan cinta dari pria Uchiha itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**From : kak Itachi..**_

_**Kau harus segera ke rumah sakit Health center.. Naruko kecelakaan, maafkan aku , dik! Tapi dokter tidak bisa menyelamatkannya..**_

Beberapa menit yang lalu Sasuke membaca pesan singkat dari kakak kandungnya mengenai istri tercintanya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Sasuke segera melaju ke rumah sakit. Wajahnya tampak cemas, apa maksud kakaknya tidak bisa diselamatkan? Apa dokter di sana terlalu bodoh? Tidakah mereka diajarkan bagaimana cara untuk menyelamatkan orang lain. Sial, cabut saja izin kerja dokter disana.

45 menit kemudian, Sasuke pun tiba. Setelah memarkir mobil sport miliknya, pria Uchiha itu pun langsung berlari mencari kamar dimana Naruko di rawat. Akan tetapi, sang resepsionis mengatakan bahwa tidak ada pasien kecelakaan yang selamat bernama Naruko. Sasuke sangat geram, dan hendak menampar gadis resepsionis itu.

Untunglah Itachi yang hendak menyusul kedatangan Sasuke melihat kejadian itu. Ia pun segera menarik Sasuke menuju tempat dimana Naruko berbaring.

Di sana ia melihat Naruto yang menangis sesunggukan, ia tidak mempedulikannya dan menghentikan langkahnya ketika tanpa sengaja ia membaca _**kamar mayat **_di pintu ruangan tersebut. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendobrak pintu kayu berwarna putih itu. Di sana, di sebuah ranjang, tertutup selimut putih, tubuh wanita yang amat ia cintai terbujur kaku. Istrinya meninggal dunia, Naruko pergi selama-lamanya.

Baru 7 jam yang lalu ia mengecup bibir merah pucat Naruko. Dan kini, sosok itu telah pulang ke pangkuan tuhan dengan cara tragis. Andai, ia tidak mementingkan pekerjaannya, pasti kecelakaan ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Pasti Naruko saat ini sedang berada dalam perjalanan ke Kanada. "t..tidak mungkin" lirih Sasuke.

Tubuh tinggi itu merosot ke lantai. "TIDAK" teriak Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengar teriakan itu pun langsung masuk menyusul suaminya, dan berusaha menghibur sang suami. "TIDAK MUNGKIN, NARUKO BELUM MATI" teriak Sasuke, belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Naruko sudah tidak mungkin bersamanya lagi.

"maaf, hiks..maafkan aku Sasuke, aku yang salah..Naruko hendak mengambil buku note nya yang ketinggalan, tapi akibat kelalaian ku ini terjadi. Kau tidak salah, hiks.. maaf, maafkan aku" Naruto menangis, sembari berusaha membuat Sasuke untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja—

_**BRUKKHH..**_

Naruto merasakan sakit ketika tubuhnya berbenturan dengan dinding rumah sakit. Ia menutup matanya erat-erat tidak berani menatap pelaku penyebab dirinya berbenturan dengan dinding. "YA, SEMUA SALAH MU! SEMUA SALAH MU, DASAR JALANG! TIDAK TAHU DIRI" bentak Sasuke.

Itachi menyusul keduanya, dan melihat keadaan Naruto yang menahan sakit pada bagian punggungnya. "NARUTO!" Pekik Itachi, panic. Naruto tidak menangis, hanya saja wajahnya tampak terluka. Itachi tahu, bahwa bukan punggung Naruto yang terluka, tapi hati sang blonde lah yang terluka parah. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, ia menggendong Naruto ala bridal style. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"ada waktu dimana kau akan menyesal, Sasuke" ucap Itachi—menatap tajam ke arah sang adik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menatap sebuah testpack di tangannya. Rasa tidak percaya terlihat jelas di matanya. "tidak mungkin" gumam wanita itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, "aku tidak mungkin hamil" kata wanita itu. Sakura mencoba menghibur diri, tidak mungkin ia hamil. Karena saat itu ia sedang dalam keadaan aman.

Jadi, tidak mungkin dia hamil. "hehehhe, aku tidak mungkin hamil. Karena aku hanya akan hamil anak Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura, sepertinya ia sudah mulai tidak waras.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura memukul perutnya dengan kepalan tangannya berkali-kali. "matilah kau anak terkutuk! Matilah kau, aku tidak menginginkan diri mu!" Sakuru beteriak keras, seperti orang gila.

'_**Kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol Km 75 kembali merenggut korban jiwa. Istri pengusaha muda Sasuke Uchiha pun turun menjadi korban keganasan jalan tol maut ini'**_

Berita di tv menghentikan aksi gilanya. "rupanya aku terlambat" gumam Sakura. Wajahnya merenggut kesal, namun tak lama ia menyeringai. "tak apa, tinggal selangkah lagi. Bagaimanapun cara matinya. Aku tidak peduli, karena setidaknya tak ada lagi penghalang yang hendak menghalangi ku" lanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minato tampak terpukul begitu mengetahui putrinya tewas akibat kecelakaan beruntun. Ia memandang sendu ke arah makam basah milik Naruko. Ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada Kushina sang istri untuk menjaga kedua buah hatinya. Terdengar suara daun-daun kering yang terinjak oleh sepatu seseorang.

Keluarga Uchiha-Namikaze itu lantas menoleh ke asal suara. Dimana Naruto hendak pergi mendahului mereka. "kau ingin kemana, Naruto?" Tanya Itachi, mendahului Sara yang hendak bertanya pada putra kesayangannya itu.

"pulang" Naruto menjawab tanpa berbalik badan.

"kita bisa pulang bersama lagipula—"

"TIDAK KAH KAU RASAKAN DUKA YANG MENDALAM AKIBAT KEMATIAN SAUDARI MU, NARUTO" Minato menyela perkataan Itachi.

Naruto diam, tak lama kemudian ia berbalik badan dengan wajahnya yang memerah. "tanpa ayah mengatakan itu, aku juga sudah merasakannya bahkan jauh sebelum kecelakaan ini merenggut nyawa adik ku" sahut Naruto.

Tidak ada yang menyahut..

Hanya semilir angin yang menerpa lembut wajah orang-orang itu.

"ayah memaksa ku untuk berkorban untuk Naruko, mengalah, berbagi apa yang aku miliki, bahkan berbagi seorang laki-laki seakan tidak ada lagi laki-laki lain di dunia ini. Ayah memaksa ku untuk merasakan apa yang dirasakan Naruko. sakitnya adalah sakit ku, tapi sakit ku bukanlah sakitnya.. APA AYAH TAHU BAGAIMANA RASANYA? DIABAIKAN OLEH ORANG YANG DICINTAINYA? APA AYAH TAHU? APA AYAH MERASAKAN SAKIT YANG KU ALAMI? APA IBU JUGA PERNAH MENDUAKAN AYAH DAN MENGABAIKAN AYAH? KENAPA?KENAPA HARUS AKU? KENAPA BUKAN YANG LAIN SAJA, KENAPA AYAH MENGORBANKAN PERASAAN KU, KENAPA AYAH TIDAK PERNAH MEMPERHATIKAN AKU, KENAPA?"

Mereka (Itachi,Sasuke, Minato, dan Sara) hanya tertunduk dalam tidak tahu hendak berkomentar apa. "kenapa tidak ayah bunuh saja aku sejak dulu?" Tanya Naruto, suaranya terdengar serak dengan pipi chubby nya yang basah. Naruto pun berlalu tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang dewasa yang sedang menatap punggung kecilnya hingga tidak lagi terlihat oleh jangkauan mata mereka.

"turut berduka cita" seorang wanita bersurai merah jambu tiba-tiba saja menyalami tangan Naruto ketika pemuda manis itu hendak keluar dari areal pemakaman. Naruto hanya melihat tangan putih mulus milik Sakura, dan tidak ada niat untuk menyambut salaman itu. Naruto pun kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang berdecak kesal atas kelakuan sombong Naruto.

"cih, sombong" decihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto langsung menuju ke kamarnya dan menutup rapat-rapat ruang tidurnya itu. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dan memeluk kedua lututnya, disembunyikannya wajah manisnya yang tampak basah akibat air mata yang tidak berhenti untuk mengalir. "hiks.." isaknya.

'_**kau harus berkorban demi Naruko! Karena Naruko tidak beruntung seperti mu.'**_

Ucapan sang ayah ketika ia masih berusia 5 tahunan pun terngiang di kepalanya. Kala itu, Naruto masihlah bocah polos yang tidak tahu apa itu penyakit kanker yang di derita oleh adiknya. Ironis bukan? Ketika seorang anak kecil dipaksa untuk menjadi dewasa dalam pola berpikirnya.

'_**kalau Naruko hidup hanya dengan satu ginjal, kau juga harus sama dengannya. Karena sakitnya adalah sakit mu juga'**_

Itu adalah kalimat dimana Naruto harus berhenti menjadi seorang pemain sepak bola di SMP nya dulu. Kalimat itu pulalah yang membawa Naruto ke sebuah asrama bertaraf internasional, hingga akhirnya ia berkenalan dengan cinta pertamanya itu, Sasuke Uchiha.

'_**aku bisa mengizinkan mu berpacaran dengan Sasuke, jika kau juga mau berbagi pria itu dengan adik mu'**_

Dan itu adalah kalimat yang dikatakan sang ayah ketika Naruto mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Sasuke. Akan tetapi, Naruko juga menyukai Sasuke dan meminta ayahnya untuk menikahkan dirinya dengan sahabat saudara kembarnya itu.

Naruto mendapati sebuah foto dimana ia dan saudari kembarnya tengah berpose bahagia. Foto itu diambil ketika musim panas 10 tahun yang lalu. Naruko memaksa Naruto untuk memakai baju dress miliknya dengan sebuah bando telinga kucing di kepalanya. Karena didesak terus, Naruto pun akhirnya menuruti dan tidak berani menolak.

"katakan, katakan saudari ku! Apa kau puas? Apa kau puas atas pelayanan ku? Kerja keras ku? Puaskah? Jika tidak, bunuh aku! dan seret aku ke neraka!"

Dikeluarkannya foto itu dari figura foto berbentuk hati miliknya. Dengan kesal, ia merobek foto itu menjadi beberapa bagian dan membiarkannya berserakan di lantai. Apa yang kurang darinya? Ia sudah berusaha sekeras tenaga membuat hati keluarganya bahagia. Namun, inikah hasilnya? Hatinya remuk hancur, tidak tahu berbentuk apa lagi. Ini semua untuk keluarganya! Ia rela hatinya hancur hanya untuk keluarganya, lalu apa yang ia dapatkan? Pemghianatan kah? Terdengar lucu.

Lalu iris biru sapphire nya itu bertemu pandang dengan sebuah foto pernikahan ia dan Sasuke. Disana, Naruto rela didandani menjadi seorang wanita akibat desakan Naruko. Lagi-lagi untuk Naruko ia melakukannya. Ia meraih foto tersebut dan mengusapnya dengan jemari tangannya. Ia menyentuh wajah Sasuke yang tidak terlihat ada emosi di wajahnya. Mungkin saja saat itu Sasuke menyesal telah menikahi Naruto hanya untuk mendapatkan Naruko.

_**Pranggg...**_

Naruto membanting foto pernikahannya ke tembok. Kemudian ia berteriak keras, berteriak sampai pita suaranya putus pun tidak akan pernah bisa mengobati rasa sakit di hatinya. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamar, pasti itu Kiku (pembantu rumah tangga) yang khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**(hy, AI gak nyangka kalau readers memberikan sambutan hangat untuk fic ini. Fic yang awalnya AI ragu banget buat AI post. Heee... Terimakasih banyak ya, readers.. Oh, iya.. buat yg kemarin Tanya Blog Ai, buka lagi dong blog nya, Ai posting fic baru lagi, lho:D. Jangan lupa dibaca, ya!*maksa* kalo ada pertanyaan PM, ne:D)**_

_**Balas Review dulu yahh..**_

_**X-ein as guest: heheh, ide nya boleh juga. Tapi kalau dibuat sequel ke depannya nanti sedikit membingungkan**_

_**Detective Agatha: salam kenal, terimakasih pujiannya. Kira-kira fic ini gak sampe 15 chapter. Soalnya alurnya cepat, kalo Minato yang menyesal, pasti AI terima kok. Soal soulmate, hehehe Deidara aja, gimana? **_

_**IneedToHateYou: Ok, terimakasih reviewnya. Pasti lanjut kok**_

_**Hanazawa Kay: Hehehe, Itanaru ya? Cuma slight aja kok, senpai. buat Ai sih selama Seme nya itu bermarga Uchiha, gak masalah. Habis, Naruto itu lebih cocok sama manusia Uchiha itu. Hehhe, Cuma pendapat AI, lho.**_

_**Vianycka Hime: terimakasih reviewnya, senpai.**_

_**Gothiclolita89: ya, nanti ada chapter dimana Itachi ngungkapin rasa sukanya, senpai. siapa aja semenya, yang penting Uchiha marganya (khusus buat Naruto!)**_

_**Clein Cassie: Heheh, *pikir-pikir dulu***_

_**0706 as Guest: coba nanti Ai buat pair Itanaru, tapi beda fic ya**_

_**Nagaru Yukiatsu: AI juga nyesek, sedih, hiks..huweeee **_

_**LovelyKyuu: hiiee, AI gak keberatan bikin Itanaru, tapi beda fic ya:D**_

_**Yunauchii: ada saat dimana Sasuke menyesal, nanti AI bikin Sasuke lebih nyesek lihat saja!*mukaDendam***_

_**LNaruSasu: A..ano, *hayooLo dimarahin* Ai lagi suka fic-fic, Angst, Hurt comfort, gitu. Hehehe, gomen, senpai. **_

_**Saory Athena: Salam kenal juga, Saory senpai. oke, tunggu kelanjutannya aja, ne**_

_**Guest: Kita bikin Sasuke menderita *khukhukhu..***_

_**Navi as Guest: Ok, update kilat:D**_

_**Yamashita Miko: Hehehe, itu Rahasia senpai.. **_

_**Iche cassiopei: ok, dilanjut**_

_**Uzumakinamikazehaki: sip, lanjut.**_

_**Deathberry45: sama Ai juga gak sabar nyelesain ini.**_

_**Shinaru: ok, pasti Sasu menyesal.**_

_**Killua as guest: Ai-chan? Yasudlah, apa saja , AKU JUGA MENUNGGU Cinta*coret* review mu. **_

_** 4ever: salam kenal, Nurin-san. Hiee, kurang panjang? Oke, AI bikin panjang deh ceritanya. Tapi, kalo panjang malah membosankan Nurin-san.**_

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto's POV**_

Kau tahu?

Bagaimana rasanya diabaikan? Katakan pada ku jika itu sangat menyakitkan. Karena memang itulah yang ku rasakan. Dia, suamiku, sedangkan ia mencintai adik ku sendiri. Dia yang mengenal mu lebih awal, tapi enggan untuk mengatakan cinta pada mu. Sakit, sangat sakit. Entah apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku mencintainya, sangat. Tapi, Sasuke pun tidak pernah melihat ku.

"kau harus mencoba ini, Naru-chan!" kata Deidara, membuyarkan lamunan ku. "Naru-chan" pemuda cantik itu melambaikan tangannya ke depan mata ku. "hah..i..iya? n..nanti aku coba" sahut ku. Deidara menghela nafas pelan. "sudahlah, Naruko-san juga sudah tenang di sana. Dia akan sedih kalau melihat mu seperti ini,un" Deidara mencoba menasihati ku.

Kami memang dekat setelah kecelakaan itu. Dia pun sudah menjadi sahabat bagi ku, menemani ku pergi kemana-mana. Bahkan, kalau kak Itachi sibuk, Deidara akan menemani ku. Aku senang dengan keberadaannya ini. Ternyata, Deidara adalah orang yang asyik, dia baik dan sangat polos. Usianya hanya berada dua tahun di bawah ku.

"hm, aku melamun karena lapar" aku mencoba mengelak. Sudah ada seminggu lamanya, Naruko pergi meninggalkan kami. Hubungan ku dengan ayah juga masih kurang baik, maka dari itulah aku meluangkan waktu ku untuk mencari pekerjaan, apapun itu. "kau ini, kenapa tidak bilang sih, un. Aku kan jadi tidak enak karena tidak memberi mu makan" ujar Deidara.

Ah, aku jadi tidak enak dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cinta Yang Lain**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/angst**

**Pairing : Sasunaru, slight SasuNaruko, SasuSaku, ItaNaru**

**Warning : Typo(s), Sho-ai, ALUR CEPAT, GAJE,AU,OOC Chara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Normal POV**_

Pukul 3 sore, Naruto baru saja tiba di rumah. Keadaan masih terlihat sepi, hanya ada Kiku-san saja yang menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya. Sepertinya Sasuke belum pulang. Sejak kematian Naruko, Sasuke selalu pulang tengah malam dan menutup diri di kamar. Mereka semakin tidak pernah berkomunikasi. Bertatap muka saja juga tidak pernah.

"apa tuan sudah pulang?" Tanya Naruto, sambil melepaskan alas kakinya. "belum, tuan" jawab Kiku-san. Naruto ber'oh' saja, kemudian ia pamit untuk segera naik ke kamarnya.

Kiku-san memandang sendu ke arah majikan yang paling ia hormati itu. Kasihan, Naruto masih muda dan memiliki wajah yang terbilang rupawan. Kenapa tidak mencari seorang laki-laki yang mencintai dirinya saja? Atau wanita lain yang lebih baik, mungkin? Tapi, tidak! Kiku-san tahu kalau Naruto sangat mencintai Sasuke. Kiku-san tahu, ada saat dimana Sasuke akan merasakan perasaan Naruto yang begitu besar kepadanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kediaman Namikaze.**_

"kau belum makan dari tadi. Makanlah, Minato!" pinta Sara, mencoba membujuk Minato untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Pria yang kini duduk di kursi roda itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "kau ingin sakit, hah?" Tanya Sara. Wanita itu memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya. "kau harus makan" lagi, Sara mencoba membujuk suami tercintanya itu.

"tidak" sahut Minato, sekian lamanya ia membungkam bibir pucat itu. Sesekali Minato hanya memandang sendu tanpa arah, entah apa yang sedang ia lihat. "apa semua ini karena kepergian Naruko?" Tanya Sara, mulai membahas kematian putrinya. Minato menoleh dan menatap tajam ke arah sang istri. "aku benar ya" seolah Sara membenarkan tebakannya sendiri.

"bagaimana jika itu Naruto?" Sara bertanya lagi.

Minato diam, dan enggan untuk menjawab. "bagaimana jika putra yang tidak pernah kau sayangi pergi meninggalkan penyesalan pada diri mu? Apa kau akan seperti ini, Minato?"

Lagi-lagi, Minato bungkam.

"kau tak perlu menjawabnya. Dari cara mu aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau saja Naruto lah yang pergi. Naruto benar, kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja dia saat kecil" oceh Sara

Wanita itu bangkit meninggalkan suaminya sendiri. Terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup, menandakan kalau Sara sudah tidak lagi di ruangan itu. "AAAARRGGGGHHH" Minato berteriak keras, sambil menjambak surai pirangnya yang pucat. "maaf" ucapnya..

"MAAFKAN AYAH, NARUTO" teriaknya.

Dibalik pintu, Sara menangis. tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. Sesak, dadanya terasa sesak. Ia sangat tahu jika Minato menyesali perbuatannya. Naruto membenci Minato. namun apa daya, Sara tidak bisa mengobati rasa sakit yang telah Minato torehkan pada putra mereka. Ia merasa tidak berguna saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 1 malam. Naruto membuka matanya, ketika mendengar suara bel pintu berdering. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Naruto pun beranjak menuju ruang tamu yang berada di bawah. Dengan sedikit perasaan was-was, Naruto pun mulai memutar kenop pintu. Iris sapphire itu menyiratkan rasa terkejutnya kala melihat seorang pria bersurai raven yang amat familiar di matanya berdiri di hadapannya.

Sasuke Uchiha, suaminya yang enggan untuk bertatap muka dengannya itu kini menatap dirinya dengan wajah tampan yang sendu. Bau alcohol tercium di badan pria berkemeja hitam polos itu. Dibagian lengan yang terlipat, serta dua kancing dibagian atas yang terbuka, entah apa yang habis dilakukan si tampan ini.

"kau mabuk" Naruto bersuara.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menabrak tubuh mungil Naruto hingga keduanya terjatuh ke lantai. "hik..hanya sedikit" jawab Sasuke. Naruto Cuma diam saja, ketika Sasuke mulai menulusuri tubuhnya yang tertutup piyama tidur dengan jari telunjuk pucat itu. "sssssstttt, panas" desah Sasuke. Sasuke menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang tertumpu pada lantai-lantai dingin. Onyx nya menatap wajah manis istri pertamanya itu.

"kau cantik" puji Sasuke, mengelus wajah Naruto.

"turun!"

"tidak" Sasuke menarik piyama Naruto hingga kancing-kancing itu terlepas dari tempatnya. "kita bermain dulu, sayang" lanjutnya, sambil menjilat telinga Naruto dengan penuh nafsu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Siang hari..**_

Sasuke terbangun ketika merasakan wajahnya diterpa sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun, namun kepalanya tiba-tiba saja berdenyut sakit. Ia sedikit mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Ranjangnya terlihat berantakan. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, ketika melihat ada bercak darah pada sprei berwarna putih itu.

"apa yang terjadi?" Tanya nya, entah pada siapa.

Dengan cepat, ia segera membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi. Ia baru saja menyadari kalau ia dalam keadaan tanpa busana. Kepalanya berdenyut lagi, Sasuke pun mendudukan dirinya di atas toilet yang tertutup. Tadi malam ia pergi ke bar, mabuk, pulang, dan merasakan kalau ia—

YA, itulah yang terjadi.

Ia sempat melihat wajah Naruto, dan mendengar suara pemuda itu menangis dan memintanya untuk berhenti. Namun, ia tidak tahu apa yang telah ia perbuat.

**.**

**.**

Setelah membersihkan diri dan merapihkan kembali kamarnya, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan hendak menanyakan pembantunya perihal siapa yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Tapi, ia hanya melihat Naruto saja yang sedang berkutat di dapur memakai apron berwarna pink polos tanpa renda. Sasuke meneguk ludah, sosok Naruto terlihat sangat menggairahkan di matanya, akan tetapi ia mencoba mengelak perasaan anehnya itu.

Naruto tidak menoleh, meskipun ia mendengar suara bangku yang digeser. Ia tahu, kalau itu Sasuke. Karena tidak mungkin Kiku-san, wanita itu pamit pada Naruto untuk cuti selama 2 bulan untuk mengurus ibunya yang sedang sakit pukul 5 pagi tadi. Jadi, mau tidak mau Naruto lah yang menggantikan Kiku-san selama pembantu rumah tangganya kembali dari cuti.

Tanpa melirik Sasuke, Naruto meletakan sepiring omlete ke atas meja tender yang sengaja Sasuke beli untuk hiasan dapur mereka atas permintaan mendiang Naruko. Sasuke menatap omlete dengan irisan tomat di atasnya. Pria 30 tahun itu menarik piring tersebut mendekat ke arahnya. Perasaan canggung hinggap diantara pasangan suami istri itu.

"Kiku-san cuti selama 4 minggu, ibunya sakit dan aku tidak bisa melarangnya" ujar Naruto. Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya, lalu memutuskan untuk memakan sarapannya.

_**Trattatatataa..**_

"hallo.."

'_**hallo, Naru-chan.. kau tahu tidak, un? Kalau pemilik cafe yang kemarin itu menerima mu'**_

"APA? huhhh, syukurlah.. terimakasih, Dei-chan"

'_**sama-sama.. apa kau sibuk? Itachi-san menghubungi mu semalam, tapi tidak diangkat. Dia ingin mengajak mu pergi'**_

"ara?hehehe, gomen. Aku ketiduran, baiklah..baiklahh.. sudah dulu ya, jaa"

_***pip***_

"mulai besok aku sudah bekerja. Jika aku belum pulang, aku akan meletakan kunci di bawah pot sebelum berangkat kerja" ujar Naruto—melepaskan apron dari tubuhnya. Naruto pun berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa berpamitan. Untuk apa? dia bicara saja Sasuke cuek, jadi, tidak perlu lagi kan mengucapkan kata pamit pada suaminya itu.

"tunggu!" seru Sasuke

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik badan. "apa yang terjadi tadi malam?" Tanya Sasuke. "kau mabuk, aku dan Kiku-san membawa mu ke kamar mu" dusta Naruto. "hanya itu?" Sasuke bertanya lagi. "lalu bagaimana selanjutnya?"

"selanjutnya kau tertidur dan melupakan semuanya" jawab Naruto—melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto. Kenapa? kenapa pemuda manis itu bersikap acuh padanya? Dan lagi, perasaan sesak apa ini? Sasuke menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sesak kala melihat wajah Naruto.

"tidak mungkin" gumam Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ku dengar dari Deidara-san, kau sudah bekerja, ya?"

Naruto menghentikan aksi menjilat orange popcycle miliknya ketika mendengar pertanyaan pria bersurai raven ikat kuda yang tengah duduk di samping kirinya. "itu benar.. huh, Dei-chan itu" Naruto merengut kesal. "hahahaha, kau ini" pria bernama Itachi Uchiha itu pun mengacak pelan surai blonde milik Naruto, penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"how many times, i have to tell you? Don't ever ruin my HAIRDO!" teriak Naruto. Kenapa sih? Itachi senang sekali mengacak rambutnya seperti itu? Menyebalkan sekali. Kan, Naruto membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menatanya kembali. Pria bermata onyx itu tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit. "Karena kau adalah adik ku, Naruto bodoh" sahut Itachi, kini ia menyentuh kedua sisi pipi tembam Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Heheheh" tawa Itachi, seraya mencubit gemas kedua pipi gembul bawaan lahir milik Naruto. benar, hanya dengan Naruto saja sikap Itachi berubah total dari sikap aslinya. Dingin dan berwibawa, akan berubah menjadi pengertian jika seorang Naruto telah berada tepat di hadapannya.

"KAKAK, SAKIT!" pekik Naruto.

Suasana taman yang tenang di sore hari pun harus terganggu oleh teriakan pemuda berparas manis itu. Burung-burung yang sedang istirahat di atas pohon pun, harus merasakan penat kembali ketika suara monster itu mengganggu acara bobo cantik mereka. Duh, dasar Naruto.

"sakit, kakak"

"biarkan saja"

"kenapa sih, kakak selalu mencubit pipi ku" Naruto mengelus lembut kedua pipi tannya yang memerah.

"karena kau menggemaskan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

45 menit kemudian, Itachi dan Naruto sudah tiba di depan rumah milik Sasuke. Rumah itu tampak seperti rumah hantu, karena lampu taman dan lampu teras belum dinyalakan. Itachi melirik Naruto, wajah manis itu hanya menatap lurus tanpa emosi rumah besar itu. "mungkin dia masih di kantor, Naru-chan" Itachi mencoba menghibur Naruto, dan menghilangkan pikiran buruk di otak Naruto.

Naruto pun tidak menyahut perkataan Itachi, menyebabkan pria tampan itu menghela nafas panjang. "mungkin" sahut Naruto, menoleh ke arah Itachi sambil mengulas senyum. "ayo, masuk!" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menarik pergelangan pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. "N..Naru" Ucapan Itachi, harus terputus begitu saja akibat tak dapat menahan ajakan sang blonde.

Tak sampai 1 menit mereka tiba di depan teras. Naruto mencoba memutar kenop pintu, tetapi terkunci. Itachi menghela nafas lagi, untuk kedua kalinya. Pria berpostur bak seorang model itu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pot bunga Lilly yang ia ketahui adalah bunga kesukaan Naruto. "apa ada kunci di sana, kak?" Tanya Naruto.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. "berarti di kunci dari dalam" sahut Itachi. si raven pun kembali mendekati si blonde, dan menekan sebuah bel yang sengaja di letakan di sana. "Bel nya rusak" kata Naruto. Itachi melotot mendengarnya, "hehehehe, aku lupa membetulkannya" Naruto berusaha berdalih dengan tawa 5 jari miliknya.

_**Breath in, Breath Out..**_

_**Breath in, Breath out..**_

"Huftt..."

"kak Itachi menghela nafas terus, entar cepat mati, lho" canda Naruto.

"ayo, cepat ketuk pintunya" titah Itachi.

Naruto masih tertawa polos, ia pun mulai mengetuk pintu. Mata Itachi tertuju pada jari-jemari Naruto yang terkepal. Tidak ada cincin pernikahan di jari telunjuk Naruto. Itachi mengerutkan dahinya. Bahkan, Itachi lupa kapan terakhir kali ia melihat Naruto memakai cincin pernikahan itu. Dengan cepat Itachi menarik tangan Naruto, dan membuat sang blonde menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang mengetuk pintu.

"Kak?"

"dimana cincin mu?" Tanya Itachi, dengan nada tajam. "i..itu—" Naruto hendak menarik tangannya lagi, namun Itachi menahannya. "Kenapa kau tidak memakainya?" Itachi bertanya lagi, mimik keseriuasan tampak jelas di wajah tampannya. "jawab aku, Naruto!" Paksa Itachi.

"JAWAB AKU!"

"hiks.."

Gesture wajah serius Itachi pun melembut ketika mendengar Naruto menangis. "hiks" Naruto menundukan kepalanya, ia sungguh malu telah menunjukan ketidak berdayaannya di hadapan Itachi.

_**Grebb..**_

Itachi menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya, dan membiarkan dadanya menjadi sandaran pemuda yang ia cintai namun tak bisa ia miliki itu. "maafkan aku" ucap Itachi, nadanya terdengar lemah. "tolong jangan menangis, Naruto!" pinta Itachi.

_**Cklekk..**_

Keduanya saling melepaskan pelukan mereka begitu mendengar pintu terbuka. Naruto membelakangi kedua orang itu untuk menghapus air mata di wajahnya. "oh, kak Itachi, ya" orang itu (sepertinya wanita) menayapa ramah pada Itachi. akan tetapi, sulung Uchiha ini tampaknya tidak ingin menyahuti wanita bersurai merah jambu itu.

Naruto yang penasaran pun, akhirnya berbalik badan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kedua mata Naruto melotot lebar ketika melihat sosok wanita yang sedang bersandar di depan pintu rumahnya dengan tatapan menggoda ke arah Itachi. "mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Itachi, akhirnya membuka suaranya. Wanita itu tersenyum dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"memenuhi undangan kekasih ku" jawab wanita itu. Itachi menatap wanita tidak jelas itu dengan tatapan mencemooh. "adik ku? Heh, jangan bercanda, Sakura" kata Itachi. Naruto yang tidak tahu akar permasalahnnya pun hanya diam dan memperhatikan kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh keduanya.

Tunggu!

Wanita ini..

Naruto pernah melihatnya. Ya, ia ingat! Wanita bernama Sakura itu pernah menyapa dirinya saat pemakaman Naruko. Wanita itu sempat mengucapkan kata bela sungkawa padanya.

"ku rasa, aku pernah—"

"siapa yang datang, Sakura?"

Suara dari dalam mengintrupsi ucapan yang hendak dikatakan oleh Naruto. Suara baritone milik suaminya, serta langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Naruto menutup mulutnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Sasuke, suaminya hanya memakai bathrobe berwarna putih gading dengan rambut yang masih basah.

"oh, ini. Kak Itachi yang datang" wanita bernama Sakura itu bergelayut mesra pada lengan Sasuke. Naruto memandang nanar ke arah mereka. Dulu, bahkan Naruto tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu pada Sasuke. Si bungsu Uchiha pun melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto, setetes air mata lagi-lagi harus membasahi wajah tan milik Naruto.

Itachi menggenggam tangan Naruto, berusaha menguatkan hati pemuda manis itu. Kau tahu sendiri kan, bagaimana rasanya melihat orang yang kau cintai bersama orang lain? Sakit, bukan. Jadi, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Naruto. Sang blonde pun malah meremas kuat kepalan tangan kakak iparnya. "sudah malam, istirahatlah, Naruto" ucap Itachi, mengulas senyum ke arah Naruto sambil menyentuh lembut wajah sang adik ipar.

Sakura lantas saja terkejut mendengarnya. Apa maksud Itachi? kenapa kakak kandung kekasihnya itu malah meminta pemuda berperawakan manis itu untuk istirahat di rumah Sasuke? "k..kenapa? apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Sakura, tidak terima saat Naruto hendak memasuki rumah itu. "ini rumah Sasuke, Naruto adalah istri Sasuke. Jadi, wajarkan Naruto tinggal disini?" Itachi kembali menatap Sakura dengan tatapan mencemoohnya.

"apa?" Wanita bermarga Haruno itu merasa 'skakmat'. Harus ada berapa penghalang lagi untuk mendapatkan obesesinya? Tidak! Sasuke Uchiha adalah miliknya, bukan milik orang lain. Terlebih pemuda pirang ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**2 Minggu kemudian**_

"sayang, aku tidak mau ini.." kata Sakura, sambil memasang wajah jijik ketika melihat makan malam yang dimasak oleh Naruto. sang koki pun menghentikan acara makannya, dan menatap ke arah wanita manja itu. "lagipula, ini kan sudah malam. Aku tidak mungkin makan makanan sampah ini" ejek Sakura. Sasuke sendiri pun sudah mencicipi masakan buatan istri pertamanya itu.

"aku sudah menghabiskan banyak uang ku untuk memasak makanan ini" ujar Naruto. "memangnya siapa yang meminta mu untuk memasak? Dasar jelek!" Sahut Sakura, masih mencoba mencari gara-gara dengan Naruto. "aku sudah terbiasa menjadi tukang masak di rumah ini. Jika bukan aku, siapa lagi? Kau? Tidak mungkin kan, nona" balas Naruto.

"sayang" rengek Sakura.

"makanlah, Sakura! Berhematlah mulai sekarang" sahut Sasuke, dengan nada datar. "jika aku mengatakan makanan ku tidak gratis, kalian bisa makan di luar" kata Naruto, dan membuat Sasuke menghentikan acara makan malamnya. "kenapa?" Tanya Naruto, kala Sasuke menatap ke arahnya tanpa emosi. "aku bekerja mencari uang. Bukankah, sama saja aku yang mencari uang jika kalian masih menyantap makanan yang ku beli dengan uang ku" ujar Naruto.

"jadi, kau ingin aku membayar semua ini?" Tanya Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar dingin, dan membuat aura mencekam di sekitar mereka. Sakura ketakutan, mungkin hanya Naruto saja yang masih tenang dengan suasana di ruangan itu. "tidak" jawab Naruto, tak kalah dingin. Sasuke mendecih pelan, dan menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura mengajaknya untuk meninggalkan ruang makan.

Naruto memandang datar makanan yang telah ia masak. Sebutir air mata tanpa sadar jatuh ke atas meja. "dasar bodoh" gumam Naruto, menghapus kasar jejak air mata di kedua pipinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Skip time**_

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakan soal Naruto" Sakura memasukan gulungan spaghetti ke dalam mulutnya menggunakan garpu, mengunyahnya pelan dan melupakan rasa mualnya. Wanita yang sedang mengandung 3 minggu itu menelan makanan tersebut ke dalam perutnya, menanti seorang pria bersurai merah maroon menjawab pertanyaan yang telah ia lontarkan.

"aku tidak tahu soal itu. Karena memang Sasuke selalu bersama Naruko, bukan Naruto yang notabene adalah kembaran tertua Naruko" jawab pria bermarga Akasuna itu. Sakura meneguk segelas jus strawberry pesanannya, kemudian mengeringkan bibirnya yang basah menggunakan tissue. "dia memang kurang perhatian pada pemuda itu" ucap Sakura. Sasori mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian menghisap sebatang rokok di selipan tangannya. "kalau begitu kau tak perlu khawatir kan?" Tanya Sasori. "apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan? Apalagi kau sedang hamil saat ini, katakan saja itu anaknya" usul Sasori.

Sakura termenung sejenak, memikirkan ide gila Sasori soal kandungannya. "lalu bagaimana dengan 'orang itu'?" Tanya Sakura, rupanya ia sedikit cemas untuk menerima ide Sasori. "dia tidak akan tahu, kan?" Sasori malah balik bertanya. "kau benar" sahut Sakura. "do it by your own risk" bisik Sasori. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, "aku tidak mau ikut campur" ujar Sasori.

Terdengar dering pesan pada ponsel Sasori. Pria itu pun membuka ponselnya dan melihat isi pesan singkat itu. Tak lama kemudian, Sasori pun berpamitan pada Sakura dan meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian menghabiskan pesanannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muda, kaya, tampan, dan berwibawa, adalah sosok yang paling dicari-cari oleh banyak orang. Usianya masih 26 tahunan. Gaara Sabaku, pemuda 26 tahun itu adalah seorang pemilik kafe dimana Naruto bekerja. Berambut merah bata, bermata jade, dan lingkaran hitam bagaikan seekor panda karena kebiasaannya yang tidak bisa membedakan kapan waktunya istirahat, kapan waktunya bekerja.

Dia seorang yang workaholic, giat sekali bekerja. Tak ada hari tanpa bekerja, diusianya yang mungkin sudah cukup untuk menikah, tapi tidak untuknya. Gaara tidak mematok umur kapan ia harus menikah, ia masih ingin bebas bekerja. Hidupnya tidak pernah asal-asalan, meskipun banyak uang, Gaara malah lebih sering berada di dalam apartment miliknya untuk memantau kafe-kafe miliknya yang tersebar luas di negera Jepang, bahkan juga ada di luar negeri.

Hari ini, adalah hari ke-16 ia memperhatikan sosok pirang berperawakan mungil yang sudah berhasil menawan hatinya. Sosok yang ia terima sebagai salah satu pramusaji di kafe miliknya 2 minggu yang lalu itu telah mengalihkan dunianya. Dialah, Naruto Namikaze. Blonde, berkulit tan, bermata sapphire, sungguh menawan bukan?

Akan tetapi, Naruto selalu saja menolak dikala Gaara menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang. Dengan senyum andalan milik Naruto, akhirnya hati Gaara luluh juga. Melihat seorang pria tampan bersurai raven ikat kuda yang sering kali menjemput Naruto sehabis kerja, membuktikan kalau Naruto memang makhluk yang mampu mendapatkan banyak perhatian pria-pria tampan dengan pheromone nya. Naruto sangat manis, apalagi saat tersenyum. 3 garis bagaikan kumis kucing di kedua pipi chubby-nya menambah kesan imut pada pemuda itu.

"kau terus memandanginya, boss?" seorang gadis bersurai blonde pucat tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di hadapannya. Gaara menoleh ke arah gadis bernama lengkap Ino Yamanaka itu. Yah, Ino adalah manager Gaara, dan ia sangat tahu tentang pemuda 3 tahun di bawahnya itu. Gadis 29 tahun yang masih berstatus lajang itu mengerling nakal ke arah sang boss yang sedang dilanda kasmaraan.

"tapi dia sudah ada yang punya" ujar Gaara. Ino terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, jadi itu yang menyebabkan boss nya ragu untuk mendekati pramusaji baru itu? "Itachi-san itu kakaknya Naruto-chan, boss" sanggah Ino. "hah, benarkah?" Gaara menatap tak percaya gadis single di depannya itu. Ino menghela nafas pelan, dasar si boss.

"oh, jadi kau ragu-ragu, ya?" Tanya Ino, berniat menggoda adik sepupunya itu. "apa maksud mu?" Gaara balik bertanya, padahal ia berusaha keras menutupi rasa malunya. "dasar perawan tua" sindir Gaara.

_**Ctakk..**_

Ino menjitak kepala merah Gaara dengan urat kemarahan di dahinya. "DASAR PEMALU!" teriak Ino, kepalan tangannya masih ada di atas kepala Gaara. Semua menoleh ke arahnya, Ino yang sadar akan kelakuannya pun membungkuk hormat, meminta maaf atas kelakuannya. "dengar, kalau kau mau aku bisa membantu mu" Bisik Ino. Gaara menutup laptop kesayangannya yang sudah dalam keadaan shut down. "membantu apa?" Tanya Gaara, tidak mengerti.

"aku lupa, kau bahkan sama polosnya dengan Udon" Ujar Ino, kembali duduk di bangkunya. Apa? yang benar saja? Gaara disamakan dengan Udon? Iya, si Udon! Udon Yamanaka adalah putra angkat Ino yang masih berusia 4 tahun. Bocah ingusan, cadel, dan bandel itu suka sekali meninggalkan jejak ingusnya di atas berkas-berkas penting milik Gaara. Yah, seandainya Udon bukan keponakannya, sudah dipastikan Gaara akan menjewer kuping caplang milik anak ingusan itu.

"hey, jangan samakan aku dengan—"

"Naru-chan" Ino melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto. pemuda manis itu menoleh, dan berjalan mendekati Ino selaku atasannya dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. "habis mengantar pesanan?" Tanya Ino, berbasa-basi. Naruto membungkuk hormat, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ino. "Iya" jawabnya. Ino menginjak kaki Gaara ketika pemuda itu memalingkan wajah saltingnya dari pemuda incarannya itu.

"aduhh" Gaara melempar deathglare ke arah Ino.

Ino malah tertawa ramah pada Naruto. "kau nanti pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya Ino. Naruto sedikit heran, kenapa manager nya itu bertanya dengan siapa ia pulang nanti. "sendiri, karena kakak ku tidak bisa menjemput" jawab Naruto, diiringi senyum ramahnya. "boss kau bisa mengantar Naruto kan? aku takut Naruto kenapa-kenapa?" Tanya Ino. Gaara yang sempat terpana melihat senyum Naruto, malah bersikap layaknya orang bodoh.

"boss" Ino menyikut Gaara.

"ah..i..i..iya? baiklah" jawab Gaara, gugup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"aku hamil"

Sasuke menghentikan ketikan pada keyboard laptop miliknya, ketika mendengar Sakura mengatakan bahwa wanita itu sedang mengandung. "hn" sahut Sasuke, ia hanya menyahut satu kata dengan dua huruf saja, karena dia tahu pasti apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura setelah ini. Wanita itu hanya sedang meminta ia untuk bertanggung jawab.

"dan kau ayahnya" Sakura berkata lagi.

Oh, man!

Benarkan kata ku, wanita berambut pink itu pasti akan meminta pertanggung jawaban Sasuke atas kandungannya. Yang diminta pertanggung jawabannya pun hanya diam, tidak menyahut. "kau harus bertanggung jawab" kata Sakura, memaksa. "karena ini adalah anak mu" lanjutnya. Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke.

"tanpa kau minta pun, aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab" lanjut pria berusia 30 tahun itu. Baiklah, aku bahkan tidak tahu, kalau Sasuke adalah seorang pria bodoh yang tidak curiga dengan pernyataan Sakura. Mungkin, sebagian akan mengira kalau Sasuke adalah pria tampan yang bertanggung jawab, namun bagi ku dia tak lebih dari si bodoh yang tidak mempunyai rasa curiga dalam hidupnya.

"pulanglah, aku tidak mau ada apa-apa dengan bayi ku" seru Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum licik, dia tidak menyangka jika Ide gila ini akan berhasil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah rumah mewah di depannya kini. Inikah rumah Naruto? Naruto orang yang kaya, dan sangat tidak wajar kalau pemuda itu mau bekerja sebagai pramusaji di kafe miliknya. Pemuda Akasuna itu merasa bersalah telah menempatkan Naruto di posisi seorang pramusaji. "maaf telah membohongi mu" kata Naruto, ketika melihat wajah bingung Gaara.

"apa maksud mu?" Tanya Gaara, semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto. "aku tidak seperti yang kau lihat" Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Tidak, ini bukan Ftv yang sering ditonton Temari! Gaara tidak boleh menganggap jika ini adalah salah satu naskah dalam adegan Ftv murahan yang sering ditonton oleh kakak perempuannya.

"tolong jangan pecat aku" pinta Naruto.

Pecat? Seseorang! Tolong pukul kepala Gaara saat ini juga! Oh, damn! Ada apa ini? Apa yang sedang disembunyikan pemuda manis ini? "data diri ku palsu, aku sudah menikah. Nama ku saat ini adalah Naruto Uchiha, dan bukan lagi Namikaze" kata Naruto, suaranya terdengar gemetar. "itu bukan alasan yang jelas untuk membuat ku memecat diri mu" sahut Gaara.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Gaara, senyuman langka di wajah Gaara. Naruto bahkan berhasil membuat pemuda Sabaku itu tersenyum. "sekarang masuk ke rumah mu, mungkin saja dia sudah menunggu mu di dalam" pinta Gaara.

Sang blonde menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Siapa yang menunggunya? Bahkan, Naruto tidak yakin kalau Sasuke akan menyapanya nanti. "tidak ada yang menunggu ku" sahut Naruto. "pernikahan ku, hanya sebagai status saja" lanjutnya.

"uppss, aku malah curhat pada mu. Aku minta maaf, boss" kata Naruto, menyadari kebodohannya. "apapun itu, aku bersedia mendengarnya" ujar Gaara. Naruto memandang Gaara dengan binar polos dimatanya. "benarkah?" Tanya Naruto. "mulai sekarang kita teman" Naruto mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Gaara.

Pemuda bersurai merah bata itu menatap kelingking mungil itu sejenak. Kemudian—

"iya, kita teman" kata Gaara, menyatukan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Naruto. Naruto pun tertawa pelan ketika Gaara mau menanggapi sikap kekanakannya itu. Setelah pamit, Naruto segera membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil sport milik Gaara. Pemuda beriris jade itu memandangi jari kelingking-nya. "Yeaahh" Gaara bersorak bahagia. "huwohooooo"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baru saja tiba di rumah, Naruto sudah disuguhi pemandangan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang bermesraan di ruang keluarga. Sakura yang berada dipangkuan Sasuke, mereka berdua tampak asyik menonton acara tv keluarga yang biasa di tayangkan pada pukul 7 sore. Naruto memandang sendu kejadian dua orang itu, kenapa hanya dirinya saja yang belum pernah merasakan perlakuan mesra dari Sasuke.

Naruto menutup rapat mulutnya, kala Sakura mengatakah perihal kehamilannya begitu melihat kehadiran Naruto dari jarak yang tidak begitu jauh. Sasuke yakin, Naruto mendengarnya, akan tetapi ia tidak berusaha menyapa Naruto dan malah membiarkan istri tertuanya itu berlalu ke kamarnya. Sakura tersenyum licik, ternyata sangat mudah untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Tapi tidak mudah untuk menghancurkan Naruto, karena Sakura yakin, dari fisik Naruto terlihat lemah, tapi hatinya tidak selemah yang ia bayangkan. Missi ke 2, adalah membuat Naruto angkat kaki dari rumah itu.

Naruto mengunci rapat kamarnya, tubuh kurusnya merosot ke lantai ketika mengingat hal yang baru saja terjadi. Hatinya remuk, teriakannya pun juga sudah tidak lagi terdengar. Seolah tak mampu untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit di lubuk hatinya. Dadanya terasa sesak, tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. satu yang membuat Naruto masih bertahan, kepercayaannya terhadap waktu. Naruto percaya kalau Sasuke akan mencintainya, namun tidak untuk saat ini. Dia percaya jika ia mampu meluluhkan kekerasan hati Sasuke, dan mencairkan sifat dingin Sasuke. Tapi, mau sampai kapan ia begini?

_**Drrtt..**_

**From : Ibu**

**Pulanglah, Nak! Ayah mu sakit, dia tidak mau makan beberapa hari ini. Kau harus pulang.**

Naruto menangis dalam diam ketika membaca pesan singkat dari sang ibu. Apalagi sekarang? Kenapa ayahnya selalu saja bertindak keras kepala seperti itu? Tidak sadarkah ia, kalau Naruko sudah meninggal, tidak mungkin lagi untuk bangun dan tertawa bersama mereka lagi. Apa ayahnya lupa, jika Naruto masih hidup? Berusaha bertahan hidup, supaya tidak mengecewakan ayahnya lagi?

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, matanya memerah, pipinya basah. Apa tuhan menciptakan dirinya hanya untuk menangis? apa ia diciptakan hanya untuk melihat suaminya selingkuh di depannya? Apa ia diciptakan hanya untuk disakiti? Jika begitu, kenapa tuhan menciptakan dirinya? Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak sepantasnya ia menyalahkan tuhan atas beban hidupnya.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu pun bergegas menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk menyiapkan keperluannya ketika berada di rumah ayahnya. Dengan begini, mungkin Naruto bisa menghibur diri dan mencerahkan pikirannya kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kira-kira jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi, itu adalah waktu sarapan di rumah tersebut. akan tetapi, ia malah bergulat dengan koper besar miliknya. Ia pun meletakan koper tersebut di ruang tengah, menyempatkan diri untuk menyiapkan makan pagi untuk dirinya. Karena dia yakin, pasti Sakura maupun Sasuke masih tertidur di kamar tamu. Begitulah, Sakura bahkan sudah menggantikan posisi Naruko di hati Sasuke tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Mereka tidak tidur di kamar dimana Sasuke dan mendiang Naruko tidur bersama. Entah apa maksud Sasuke.

Sesampainya Naruto di dapur, pemandangan tak biasa terlihat oleh kedua mata sapphire nya. ia salah memperkirakan, Sasuke yang ia kira masih tidur ternyata malah sudah bangun dan menyiapkan makan paginya. Terlebih, aroma kurang sedap ketika Sasuke membuat sarapan tercium jelas memenuhi dapur mereka. Naruto pun melangkah menuju jendela di sisi timur ruangan itu, dan membuka jendela dapur untuk mengurangi aroma gosong pada masakan Sasuke.

"bukan seperti itu caranya" kata Naruto. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, namun tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menyapa istri tuanya itu. Naruto merutuki tindakan bodohnya, mengomentari Sasuke adalah tindakan bodoh untuknya. Ketika berbicara saja diacuhkan, apalagi berani mengomentari pria itu. Ah, sudah pasti Sasuke hanya menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"kau duduk saja, biar aku yang menyiapkan sarapan" titah Naruto. Sasuke masih diam, dan Cuma menatap datar ke arah Naruto yang sudah rapih. Mungkin saja hendak berangkat kerja, pikir Sasuke. "aku hanya berusaha membantu" Naruto melenggangkan kakinya menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil beberapa lembar roti dan selai kacang untuk membuat menjadikannya roti isi.

Pemuda pirang itu pun meletakan roti dan selai itu di atas meja tender. Lalu ia kembali menuju kulkas dan mengambil susu kotak rasa coklat yang belum sempat ia bawa ke meja tender. Setelah merasa cukup, Naruto pun mengambil satu lembar roti tawar dan mengolesinya dengan selai kacang favourite nya itu. Dengan tangan lincahnya, Naruto dengan cepat sudah membuat dua buah roti isi untuk sarapan paginya.

Melihat Sasuke yang kesulitan memasak, membuat hati Naruto tergugah untuk membantunya. "Sasuke" Naruto memanggil Sasuke. Suaminya pun menoleh ke arahnya lagi, Naruto menunjuk dua piring roti isi di dekatnya. "makanlah, biar aku yang memasak" ujar Naruto. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, Naruto bergerak menuju Sasuke. Tangan mungilnya itu menyentuh tangan frying pan yang sedang di sentuh oleh Sasuke. "biarkan aku yang memasak" Naruto mengulangi perkataannya lagi. Akan tetapi, Sasuke malah menahannya. Terjadi aksi saling berebut di antara keduanya. Naruto yang notabene memiliki kekuatan yang tak seimbang dengan suaminya pun tanpa sengaja menyentuh area panas kompor dan membuatnya tangan kanannya memerah.

"aargghhh" teriak Naruto, merasakan hawa panas di tangan kanannya. Ia sudah sering memasak, merasakan panas kompor itu sudah biasa. Kenapa panas kali ini terasa berbeda. Rasanya tidak panas, tapi sangat menyakitkan dan membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Sasuke terkejut mendengar teriakan Naruto, tanpa sadar ia hendak menyentuh pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto yang memerah. Namun, Naruto malah menghindari tangan Sasuke yang hendak menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya, menyalurkan rasa sakit.

"aku sudah menyiapkan roti isi, makanlah" kata Naruto, tanpa ada ekpresi di wajahnya. "biar aku lihat tangan mu!" seru Sasuke, mencoba untuk melihat seberapa parah luka bakar pada tangan Naruto. "tidak! Aku sudah terbiasa" Naruto menolak. "biar aku lihat" paksa Sasuke, hendak menarik tangan Naruto.

"TIDAK USAH, AKU TIDAK APA-APA!" bentak Naruto, dan membuat Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. "maksud ku, aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Naruto, memelankan suaranya. Entahlah, tapi terlihat Sasuke begitu benci melihat wajah Naruto dan suaranya yang melemah itu. Tak tahu harus apa, Naruto pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlalu dari pandangan Sasuke, terdengar dering ponsel milik Naruto. Sasuke berdecih kesal, pria berusia awal 30 tahun itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti istrinya setelah mematikan kompor.

"apa? kakak sudah di depan? Heheh, maaf sudah membuat mu menunggu 10 menit"

'_**kau harus membayarnya, Naru bodoh'**_

"saaaa, kakak menyebalkan"

Sasuke bertaruh, pasti Itachi lah yang menelpon Naruto. tanpa sadar, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Pemilik zodiac leo itu menyipitkan matanya ketika Naruto mulai menggeret koper besar miliknya ke arah Pintu. Dengan langkah cepat, Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan pintu (mencoba menahan kepergian Naruto). "tenang saja kakak—eh, Sasuke"

'_**kenapa?kenapa dengan Sasuke, Naru-chan?'**_

Suara speaker on pada ponsel Naruto membuat suara Itachi terdengar jelas dari ponsel Naruto. "aku harus pergi, ayah ku sakit" Naruto mencoba mendapatkan izin dari suaminya. Sasuke tidak menjawab, di seberang sana Itachi bahkan masih memanggil-manggil Naruto dengan suara yang cemas. Dengan kasar Sasuke mengambil ponsel itu dan melemparnya ke arah tembok, hingga suara berbenturan terdengar keras.

Sasuke membenturkan tubuh Naruto ke pintu kayu mahoni yang tertutup rapat itu. "aaargghhh" Naruto memekik kesakitan. "s..sakit" rintih Naruto. "kenapa kau selalu bertingkah semau mu, hah?" Sasuke membentak Naruto sambil menarik kerah kemeja Naruto. "hiks, lepas..s..sakit" pinta Naruto.

Di depan sana, Itachi segera memanjat gerbang rumah mereka karena merasa khawatir dengan adik iparnya. Tanpa ada rasa takut, Itachi berlari mendekati pintu rumah sang adik. Ia mengetuk kasar pintu mahoni itu sambil memanggil nama adik iparnya. "NARUTO! NARUTO, KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA DI DALAM?"

"ku mohon, aku harus ke sana" pinta Naruto, Itachi mendengar suara Naruto yang terdengar memelas. Itachi pun berusaha mencari jalan masuk. Pria itu berlari ke samping rumah adiknya, dan melihat jendela dapur mereka terbuka. Tanpa pikir panjang, Itachi pun segera memanjat dari sana untuk memasuki rumah sang adik. Ia pun berlari menuju ruang tamu, karena ia yakin adiknya dan sang istri sedang berada di sana.

_**Plakk..**_

Tanpa alasan yang pasti, Sasuke menampar wajah Naruto hingga sang blonde terjatuh ke lantai. Itachi baru saja tiba di ruangan itu. "HENTIKAN,SASUKE!" seru Itachi. Sasuke tentu saja terkejut mendengarnya, ia menoleh ke arah kakak pertamanya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Kemudian, ia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tertunduk takut padanya. Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia melakukannya tanpa sadar, saat itu perasaannya terasa sesak dan marah tanpa ia tahu kenapa. Sasuke hendak mendekati Naruto, namun istrinya malah mundur dengan raut wajah ketakutan dan membuat pria itu merasa kecewa.

Itachi melangkah mendekati Naruto dan memeluk tubuh Naruto dalam keadaan terduduk. Naruto membalas pelukan Itachi, suara isakan terdengar dari bibir mungil Naruto. "sudah cukup! Jangan sakiti Naruto lagi, Sasuke" pinta sang kakak. "cukup, dia sudah sangat terluka saat ini!" lanjut Itachi. dengan sangat mudah Itachi membopong tubuh Naruto menghiraukan Sasuke yang masih melihat kedua tangannya entah bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sara sangat terkejut ketika melihat Itachi yang sedang menggendong Naruto ala pengantin memasuki rumahnya. Usagi, pekerja rumah tangga di rumah Namikaze membantu membawa koper besar milik Naruto ke dalam. Setelah pamit pada Sara, Usagi pun berlalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga. "ada apa dengan Naru-chan, Itachi-kun?" Tanya Sara, jantungnya berdenyut sakit ketika melihat wajah syok Naruto dengan kedua pipi tembam anaknya yang masih basah.

"maafkan aku, bu. Adik ku melakukannya lagi" ucap Itachi. Sara melotot mendengarnya, "kurang ajar, tidak akan ku biarkan" Sara marah mendengarnya, Itachi jadi tidak enak hati. "aku akan menemani Naru-chan di kamarnya, bu" kata Itachi. Sara mengangguk pelan, "tolong jaga anak ku, Itachi-kun" pinta Sara.

Itachi mengangguk dan membawa Naruto ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Setelah sampai di kamar Naruto, Itachi pun membaringkan tubuh Naruto di atas ranjang. "j..jangan tinggalkan Naru, kak" pinta Naruto, mungkin saja ia masih takut dan trauma atas kejadian 2 jam yang lalu. Itachi mengangguk pelan, dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Naruto.

"maafkan aku, Naruto" Itachi memeluk tubuh Naruto dan membiarkan wajah sang blonde tenggelam pada dada bidangnya. "maaf" ucap Itachi, mengecup pucuk rambut pirang Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Strawberries Caffe**_

Gaara menghela nafas panjang, ketika membaca SMS yang baru saja dikirim oleh nomor milik Itachi perihal Naruto yang tidak bisa berangkat bekerja. Hari-harinya pasti akan berjalan sedikit membosankan tanpa Naruto.

Ya, ini membuktikan begitu besarnya Naruto mengalihkan dunia pemuda Sabaku itu. Bahkan, Gaara tidak tahu mengapa bisa seperti itu. Padahal, Gaara sudah tahu status pernikahan Naruto. tetapi pemilik kafe strawberries itu tampaknya enggan untuk berpaling dari makhluk semanis Naruto.

Gaara berpikir, kalau suami Naruto pasti sangat beruntung mendapatkan Naruto. kenapa ia bisa mengatakan 'suami', karena Gaara sudah tahu jika Naruto menikah dengan seorang pria. Wajar saja, pasti pria itu jatuh cinta ketika melihat Naruto. siapa yang tidak jatuh hati ketika melihat seseorang berwajah manis dengan senyum polos di wajahnya, hm? Bahkan, 10 Gaara saja sudah dipastikan tidak akan bisa menolak pesona milik Naruto itu.

"hati ku galau, karena dia sedang tidak ada" Ino menyanyikan lagu buatannya ketika melihat wajah Gaara yang terlihat tidak semangat. Gaara berdecih pelan, Ino sangat senang sekali menggodanya. Awas saja, dasar Ino-Babi!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari, Itachi masih menjaga Naruto di kamarnya, sementara sang blonde sedang tertidur. Sesekali Itachi akan mendengar suara isakan dari bibir Naruto. dengan lembut ia menyentuh telapak tangan Naruto yang tertutup perban hingga pada batas pergelangan tangan kanannya. Itachi tidak yakin, bagaimana Naruto mendapatkan Luka itu. Itachi baru saja mengobatinya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"jika saja kau memilih ku, kau tidak akan seperti ini" ucap Itachi. jari telunjuknya pun berpaling menuju pinggir bibir Naruto yang membengkak, karena Sasuke menamparnya cukup keras. "dan sudah ku pastikan tidak ada luka memar pada tubuh mu" lanjutnya.

Itachi tersenyum miris ketika mengingat cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Naruto. Harapannya harus hilang ketika orang yang ia cintai lebih memilih sang adik dibandingkan dirinya. Ingatannya kembali, ketika Itachi bertemu dengan Naruto untuk pertama kalinya. Dulu, Naruto adalah kouhai Sasuke saat masih sekolah di asrama. Mereka berdua masih akrab, dan masih saling mengejek satu sama lain. Itachi ingat, ketika Sasuke akan memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan dobe, dan Naruto yang akan membalasnya dengan sebutan, teme.

Hal itu terjadi, jauh sebelum Naruto mengenal perasaan apa itu cinta. Jauh sebelum Naruto merasakan perasaan cintanya pada Sasuke. Sebelum ikatan pernikahan mengikat keduanya. Itachi sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke berubah membenci Naruto pasca pernikahan mereka. Tak ada panggilan kasih sayang lagi, tidak ada aksi saling mengejek satu sama lain, tidak ada tawa Sasuke maupun tawa Naruto ketika keduanya bercanda.

Tidak ada lagi..

Semuanya seolah terbakar dalam emosi dan perasaan benci Sasuke pada Naruto. jika Naruto harus merasakan pilu ketika Sasuke mengabaikan dirinya, lalu apa kabarnya dengan Itachi? ia harus merelakan orang yang ia cintai untuk adiknya. Mereka berdua sama kan? harus mengalah untuk adiknya, harus berusaha tegar demi kebahagian adiknya. Itachi tahu bagaimana rasanya itu, karena ia juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto. karena biar bagaimana pun, mengalah pada orang yang kita cintai untuk seorang adik itu lebih menyakitkan daripada harus mengalah demi kebahgian sahabat kita sendiri.

"ini yang terakhir, Naruto" bisik Itachi, pria itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengecup bibir tipis Naruto dan sedikit melumat bibir plum tersebut. "aku mencintai mu" ucap Itachi, setelah mencium bibir adik iparnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(A/n : huwwaahhh, makin aneh..makin aneh..makin aneh.. cerita macam apa ini? Huffiuuff *tiup-tiup pony* AI nekad, AI nekad, nekad banget nerusin fic abal ini. Dengan hasil yang, eerrgghh, kurang memuaskan. Apa itu? Masak ada Gaara segala, ceritanya makin panjang kan tuh.. ugghh, sedih bangetsss...*halah lebay*. Ok, Readers, AI hampir stuck waktu penulisan ini! Ada banyak gangguan di dunia nyata, memang pekerjaan AI sebagai siswi teladan itu belum terlalu banyak, karena baru kemarin AI mulai masuk ke kelas baru. Sungguh? AI sedikit bad mood karena gak ada satu pun orang yang AI kenal (efek KUPER)! Well to the well the kewel-kewel, sekian dulu sesi wawancaranya *plaked* sampai jumpa!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review (tinggalkan jejak anda, ok?^^)**


	4. Chapter 4

Detik demi detik mulai terlewati seiring heningnya ruangan keluarga Namikaze itu. Hanya ada seorang wanita cantik berusi 49 tahunan dan dua orang laki-laki yang masing-masing hanya terpaut usia 7 tahun. Terdengar helaan nafas yang terdengar dari sang wanita, yang tampak lebih tua dari kedua laki-laki dihadapannya.

"aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana" kata wanita itu. Seharusnya bukan inilah kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh seorang ibu seperti dirinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Putra nya pun juga tidak bisa lagi dikatakan anak-anak. "melihat mu terus begini, aku hanya bisa sedih saja, Naruto" wanita bernama Sara Namikaze itu berkata lagi.

Oh, bahkan Sara benar-benar tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali ia menyerah seperti ini. ia ingin putranya bahagia, tentu sudah menjadi Naluri seorang ibu, bukan? Ku tahu kau pasti mengerti apa maksud istri kedua Minato Namikaze itu. Naruto hanya menunduk saja, dia sendiri pun juga bingung harus berbuat apa. apa ia harus menuruti permintaan sang ibu untuk berpisah dengan suaminya? Naruto melirik luka di telapak tangan kanannya yang masih di perban.

Jantungnya berdenyut pilu, kala mengingat kejadian dua hari itu. Apa benar tidak ada lagi cinta Sasuke untuknya? Sara beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Naruto berdua saja dengan Itachi. membujuknya? Ah, percuma saja. Naruto sangan sulit untuk dibujuk. "aku tidak ingin membuat ayah dan ibu terbebani, kak" Naruto akhirnya membuka suaranya.

Di samping kanannya, Itachi menoleh. "sudahlah, kita cari jalan keluarnya, ya" hibur Itachi. mengingat betapa sayangnya pria Uchiha itu pada Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cinta Yang Lain**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning: Sho-ai, ALUR CEPAT, GAJE, ABAL, Typo(s),AU,OOC**

**Rating : T**

**Masashi Kishimoto(c)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kamu mau bicara apa lagi?" Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai pirang panjang pada seorang pemuda berambut kecoklatan yang kini sedang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Si pirang Deidara dan si rambut kecoklatan Utakata, adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang berada diujung tanduk. Hubungan mereka yang tidak jelas, konon tak ada lagi kontak diantara keduanya.

Siapa yang tak cemburu kala melihat kekasihnya tertangkap basah sedang mencium orang lain? Janji ingin setia, janji akan saling mengerti, tapi kenyataannya, dia sendiri yang melanggar. Itu sangat menyakitkan. "kau harus dengar ini, ku mohon!" pinta Utakata. Dulu Utakata ada seorang playboy kelas kakap, wajahnya yang tampan dan bentuk tubuhnya yang ideal, tak jadi hal sulit kan untuk mendapatkan perhatian para gadis? Tapi, itu dulu. Dulu dimana ia belum mengenal pemuda manis ini, pemuda pirang yang telah mengubah gaya hidupnya.

"aku harus dengar apa? mendengar mu mengatakan 'aku tidak sengaja menciumnya' sungguh? Kau sangat menyebalkan" kata Deidara, ia memasang wajah cemberut dan membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat manis. Utakata tergiur melihatnya, ck, kalau saja mereka tidak sedang bermasalah sudah dipastikan Utakata akan mencium gemas bibir plum itu.

Dan pada akhirnya, Utakata harus menahan nafsunya mencium bibir Deidara. "dia yang mencium ku" Utakata mengelak.

Deidara menatap tajam pada sosok tampan dihadapannya kini. "aku bilangkan aku minta putus, soal siapa yang mencium duluan, aku tidak peduli. Dan aku tidak mau jadi pacar mu lagi" Deidara ngambek. Mendengar kata putus, laksana seperti mendengar petir di siang bolong.

Oh, man!

Utakata melotot, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasihnya itu. "kita putus!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul satu siang, Naruto diantar Itachi pergi ke kafe tempat dimana ia bekerja. 2 hari lamanya ia tidak masuk bekerja, sudah banyak yang merindukan sosok pirang itu. "aku sudah dengar apa yang terjadi dari Itachi-san"

Naruto yang sedang mencuci piring-piring kotor membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar suara bass milik atasannya itu. Gaara berjalan mendekati Naruto, terdengar suara pintu tertutup keras terkena angin. "suami mu itu memang tipikal laki-laki tidak bertanggung jawab" bisik Gaara tepat di telinga Naruto, dan membuat pemuda pirang itu gemetar.

"b...boss"

Gaara berpindah tempat disamping Naruto, ia tertawa pelan menanggapi sikap lucu pegawai nya itu. "selamat datang kembali, Naru-chan" ucap Gaara, tersenyum lembut padanya. Naruto membersihkan tangannya dari busa-busa. "ah, terimakasih, boss" Naruto menyahut canggung. "kau mau ku antar pulang?" Tawar Gaara.

"pulang? Boss, aku bahkan belum ada 3 jam di sini" kata Naruto, ia bertolak pinggang dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gaara menepuk dahinya pelan, "oh, aku lupa!" ujar Gaara, salah tingkah. Keduanya pun tertawa, seolah tak ada masalah yang terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_**apa kau yakin anak itu adalah anak mu? Kau yang benar saja, Sasuke'**_

Ucapan Suigetsu sahabat masa sekolahnya dulu terngiang kembali di kepalanya. Dalam hati, Sasuke pun juga masih bertanya-tanya perihal kehamilan Sakura. Benarkah itu anaknya? Ia masih memikirkan, bagaimana bisa ia menjadi seorang ayah dari anak yang bukan hasil dari keturunannya. Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, waktu itu ia malah meng-iya'kan permintaan Sakura untuk bertanggung jawab, tanpa ada hasil test kehamilan wanita itu.

Memang malam saat Sasuke sedang galau memikirkan kejadian apa yang terjadi bersama Naruto, Sakura tiba-tiba saja datang membawakan minuman untuknya. Mereka berbincang-bincang sedikit, dan ya, Sasuke memang melakukannya. Dua kali malah! Sore saat Naruto pulang pun juga ia melakukannya. Tapi, baru tadi pagi ia memperhatikan bentuk tubuh Sakura yang hampir mirip seorang wanita yang tengah mengandung 2 bulan, bukan dalam hitungan 4 mingguan.

Sasuke memang minim pengetahuan tentang hal kehamilan. Tapi, sahabatnya Suigetsu yang juga berpengalaman mempunyai istri yang pernah hamil pun memberitahukan dirinya tentang hal itu. Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan, membiarkan berkas-berkas dokumen di meja kerjanya berjatuhan begitu saja ke lantai.

_**Cklek..**_

Pria bermarga Uchiha itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Dimana, seorang wanita berusia 49 tahun berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya ke dada. Wanita yang amat ia kenali itu menatap tajam padanya, Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh ibu mertuanya itu. Sara Namikaze, wanita bersurai merah itu menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke" sapa Sara.

"ibu?" Sasuke menatap ibu mertuanya dengan tatapan penuh Tanya. "bingung, eh?" Tanya Sara. Sasuke terdiam, akan tetapi dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Ia tidak tahu, sejak kapan Sara sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya. "aku ingin kau menceraikan Naruto" kata Sara, tanpa ada basa-basi. Sasuke melotot mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa ibu mertuanya meminta ia menceraikan putra kesayangannya itu.

"apa maksud ibu?" Tanya Sasuke, ia mencoba mengulik informasi dari sang mertua. "putra ku sangat mencintai mu, tapi bagi ku, berpisah dengan mu adalah yang terbaik" jawab Sara, dan semakin membuat Sasuke tidak mengerti alur pembicaraan mereka berdua. Hidup selama 49 tahun, membuat Sara cukup paham dengan perubahan gesture orang-orang yang sedang berhadapan dengannya. "aku tidak mau putra ku tersakiti, Sasuke" Sara menatap iris onyx menantunya.

"aku tidak mau" wanita cantik itu mengulangi ucapannya, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke berusaha mencerna kalimat sang ibu mertua. Merasa cukup, Sara pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berpamitan. "jika kau sibuk, biar aku saja yang mengurus semuanya" ujar Sara, sebelum benar-benar pergi dari ruang kerja Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi yang melihat kedatangan Sara pun segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibu kandungnya itu. "bagaimana, bu?" Tanya Itachi, ketika Sara sudah duduk di bangku belakang, menemani suaminya yang sedang sakit. "dia hanya diam, tapi aku mengerti kalau ia pasti setuju" jawab Sara—seraya memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Naruto akan cerai?" Tanya Minato, yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Sara mengangguk pelan, "apa kau takut anak itu membuat kita miskin, Minato?" Sara bertanya, dan membuat Minato kembali murung. Itachi yang melihat itu semakin tidak enak hati, dengan cepat ia merubah suasana suami-istri Namikaze di hadapannya. "tidak ayah, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian dalam kesulitan" hibur Itachi.

"aku tidak takut jatuh miskin, aku hanya takut kehilangan anak ku lagi. Istri ku benar, mungkin dulu aku terlalu sibuk dengan semuanya, tanpa pernah ku pikirkan nasib putra ku. Dan kini, aku tidak mau kehilangan Naruto, tidak" sahut Minato, dengan raut wajah bersalah. Sara menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa, ketika mendengar ucapan suaminya.

Memang tidak seharusnya Minato berlaku egois. pemuda blonde itu juga anaknya, dan ia harus berlaku adil juga pada Naruto. kehilangan Naruko mungkin seperti batu besar yang menimpa tubuhnya, akan tetapi melihat penderitaan Naruto adalah hantaman yang sangat besar bagi hidupnya. Terpukul dan menyesal, mungkin itulah yang dirasakan oleh ayah dua orang anak ini.

"tapi, kenapa ibu berbohong pada Naruto?" Tanya Itachi, penasaran dengan apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh Sara. Wanita Namikaze itu tertawa pelan, lagi-lagi ia harus menyeka air matanya. "Naru-chan tidak akan mau jika aku memintanya berpisah dari Sasuke. Kau tahu, Itachi-kun? Bahkan anak itu akan melarangku bertemu dengan adik mu" jawab Sara. Minato dan Itachi tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat. Ia harus menemui pemuda manis itu, ia harus berbicara dengan Naruto perihal pernikahan mereka. Tidak peduli dengan keselamatan, karena Uchiha itu egois. Ia mengingat-ingat dimana Naruto bekerja, menurut teman Naruto (Deidara), istri pertemanya itu bekerja di sebuah tempat bernama Strawberries Café, nama tempat terkesan norak menurutnya.

Setelah menulusuri jalanan mencari-cari cafe bernama Strawberries, memang susah-susah gampang. Apalagi, yang ditanyakan pun juga lupa dimana letak cafe tersebut. Sebuah cafe bergaya eropa menyapa kedua mata onyx itu. Suasananya tidak ramai, mungkin karena sudah malam dan membuat pengunjung enggan untuk berkunjung.

Sasuke stay di dalam mobil, ia memperhatikan cafe itu dengan seksama. Tak lama kemudian, orang yang ia tunggu pun muncul. Bukan seorang diri, tapi dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dengan kantung mata terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya. Siapa pemuda panda itu? Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Naruto tertawa ketika pemuda panda itu mencubit pelan pipi tembamnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan mendekati kedua pemuda itu. Dengan kasar ia menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto, dan membuat sang empunya terkejut bukan kepalang.

"S..Sakit" Naruto merintih pelan, luka yang dibalut perban dicengkram oleh seseorang yang baru saja tiba diantara mereka. Gaara menatap tidak suka ke arah Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke hanya cuek dan mencengkram kuat tangan Naruto. "Sa..Sakit—Sa..Suke" Naruto membulatkan matanya, ketika tahu siapa pelakunya.

Wajah manis itu pucat dengan bulir-bulir keringat sebesar pupil jagung di pelipisnya. Ia masih terpaku, dan tidak percaya dengan sosok pucat yang tengah mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya itu. "aku duluan ya, Naruto" pamit Gaara, berjalan meninggalkan kedua suami-istri itu.

"ikut, aku!" seru Sasuke.

Naruto tetap tak bergeming dengan wajah pucat, tak lama kemudian pemuda itu pun jatuh pingsan. Mungkin saja karena tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertatap muka dengan sosok dihadapannya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Skip time**_

Naruto mengerjabkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. Kepalanya terasa berat, namun ia memaksakan diri untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kasur. Dimana ini? ia mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi, namun kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit menghentikan aksinya tersebut.

_**Cklek..**_

Pemuda itu hampir saja menjerit keras ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja tiba dengan sebuah nampan berisi makan malam serta obat ke arahnya. "S..Sasuke" bibir mungilnya mengucapkan sebuah nama milik suaminya. Tersirat ketakutan di mata Naruto, dan entah kenapa Sasuke merasa kesal dibuatnya. Naruto beranjak dari posisinya dan hendak berlari, namun kakinya tersandung sesuatu dan membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai hingga menghasilkan suara debuman keras.

Sasuke lantas meletakan nampan itu di atas meja, ia berlari pelan untuk membantu Naruto berdiri. Namun, lagi-lagi penolakan yang ia terima. "JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!" seru Naruto, darah segar mengalir dari lubang hidung Naruto. air mata lagi-lagi membuat wajah cantik itu sembab. Perasaan sesak tiba-tiba saja hadir di dalam dada Sasuke.

"ku mohon, jangan lakukan itu lagi" pinta Naruto.

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan ketakutan Naruto padanya, ia pun menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya dan membuat sang blonde membulatkan matanya menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari sang bungsu Uchiha. "aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, aku janji" kata Sasuke.

Diam..

Diam..

Lalu..

Naruto mendorong kasar tubuh Sasuke, dan memeluk erat kedua lututnya. "kau tak perlu berjanji, kau boleh melakukannya.. lakukan apa yang kau sukai" tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat, Sasuke merasa bersalah melihatnya. "Naru—"

"lepaskan!" Naruto meronta lagi ketika Sasuke hendak menangkap tangannya. "katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, lalu biarkan aku pulang" ujar Naruto.

"ibu mu meminta ku untuk menceraikan mu" sahut Sasuke, dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Naruto terkejut mendengarnya, "baiklah, antarkan aku pulang!" pinta Naruto, ada rasa sedih mengetahui perceraiannya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri pun juga bingung harus berbuat apa, ia pun akhirnya menuruti permintaan Naruto untuk mengantarnya pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**2 minggu kemudian..**_

"bukankah itu Sakura-san?" gumam Naruto, ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju meja nomor urut 5 yang memesan parfait orange dan beberapa cake. Sesampainya disana, ia membungkuk hormat dan meminta maaf atas waktu yang digunakan pengunjung untuk menunggu kehadiran pesanan mereka. "maaf menunggu lama" Ucap Naruto—menata pesanan di atas meja.

"ah, tidak apa-apa" sahut salah satu pengunjung di antara 3 orang yang duduk di meja nomor. 5 itu. Setelah mengucapkan kata terimakasih, Naruto pun segera pamit. Namun, ia tidak segera menuju ruang staff untuk ber-istirahat, ia malah bersembunyi di balik patung strawberry besar sebagai mascot kafe tersebut.

Tak jauh dari sana, adalah meja dimana Sakura sedang bersama seorang pria berkulit pucat bersurai raven, sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja kulitnya pucat pasi seperti vampire. "aku ingat betul, itu anak ku Sakura! Kita melakukannya 3 bulan yang lalu, dan anak itu adalah anak ku" kata pria itu. Naruto menajamkan pendengarannya. "lalu kau mau apa, Sai?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada meremehkan. Naruto membulatkan matanya, ketika mendengar ucapan Sakura. Pemuda bersurai blonde itu pun segera mengambil ponselnya untuk merekam pembicaraan dua orang itu, Sakura dan seorang pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Sai.

"Naruto, sedang apa kau disana?" Gaara tiba-tiba saja datang menyapa Naruto.

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu segera menoleh ke arah patung strawberry, dan melihat Gaara yang hendak menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto. wanita itu tampak terkejut, dan sangat marah begitu mengetahui Naruto sedang mencoba menjadi mata-matanya.

"APA MAKSUD MU?" Tanya Sakura, dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu. Naruto dan Gaara menoleh ke arah Sakura. "hey, Nyonya kenapa kau memarahi karyawan ku?" Gaara balik bertanya. Sakura malah mendorong tubuh Naruto dan mencakar wajah manis itu. "hey!" Gaara menarik tubuh Sakura supaya wanita itu tidak menyakiti Naruto. "JADI ITU PEGAWAI MU, HAH? KAFE MACAM APA INI? AKAN KU TUNTUT KALIAN!" teriak Sakura. Dan membuat para pengunjung memperhatikan mereka bertiga.

"kau yang bisa ku tuntut, kau melukai pegawai ku dan mengacau kafe milik ku" sahut Gaara, tidak mau kalah. Ia segera membantu Naruto berdiri. Wajah manis Naruto tampak ada luka cakaran Vertikal di pipi kirinya. "heheheh"

Gaara dan Sakura terpaku, semua pengunjung menatap heran ke arah Naruto yang tertawa dikala pertengkaran terjadi diantara Gaara dan Sakura. "heheheheh..hahahahahhahah" tawa Naruto semakin keras.

"kau memperkerjakan seorang gila? Memalukan" ejek Sakura.

"kau yang gila" sahut Naruto.

Sakura hendak menampar Naruto, namun terhenti oleh suara di ponsel Naruto.

'_**kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab Sai! Karena aku tidak membutuhkan mu'**_

'_**membuat seorang laki-laki tak bersalah bertanggung jawab itu tidak baik, Sakura'**_

'_**ini memang anak mu, tapi aku adalah ibunya. Dan berhak memilihkan ayah untuknya'**_

'_**Kau gila Sakura!'**_

'_**Sasuke yang telah membuat ku gila, HAHAHA'**_

Sakura melotot mendengarnya, Naruto menyeringai dan membuat Gaara sontak saja tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Naruto tampak keren di matanya. "Kau yang gila, berbohong hanya untuk merebut suami orang. Kau yang gila!" seru Naruto, kemudian si pirang pun berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila, menyumpah serapah istri tua Sasuke Uchiha itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ruang Kerja Gaara (Pukul 2 siang)**_

Satu jam kejadian itu, Naruto masih dimintai penjelasan oleh Gaara. Dan pemuda itu pun tidak keberatan untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Gaara geram mendengarnya, kenapa ia baru tahu tentang kisah hidup Naruto? Sumpah, laki-laki macam apa yang sudah tega menelantarkan Naruto seperti ini?

Mati saja orang itu!

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Gaara.

"aku akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Sasuke, percaya atau tidaknya aku tidak peduli" jawab Naruto.

Gaara menganggukan kepalanya, "aku akan mengantar mu pulang!" seru Gaara. "dan tidak ada penolakan!" lanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto segera berlari secepat mungkin memasuki rumah suaminya. Gaara tidak ikut masuk, karena ia rasa ia hanya orang lain dan tidak sepatutnya ia ikut campur urusan rumah tangga Naruto.

"hosh..hosh..hosh.." Naruto berusaha menormalkan nafasnya kembali, ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang tengah. Kondisi rumah masih sepi, Sasuke belum pulang rupanya. Naruto menaiki anak tangga, untuk memeriksa kamar Sasuke, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Di kamar dimana dulu Sasuke dan Naruko bersama, tidak terlihat keberadaan pria itu.

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. "mencari, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura berdiri tepat di pinggir tangga atas dengan sebuah pemukul baseball di tangannya. Ia memukul pelan pemukul baseball itu ke tangannya. "kau tahu? Sasuke sangat suka bermain baseball" kata Sakura, Naruto memicingkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah tongkat pemukul baseball yang ia berikan pada Sasuke saat pemuda itu berulang tahun, dan Naruto tidak percaya jika Sasuke masih menyimpannya.

"masih mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke kah? Dasar gila" Naruto mencibir Sakura. Wanita itu pun marah dan hendak memukulkan pemukul baseball ke arah Naruto dengan membabi buta. Naruto menangkis semua pukulan Sakura. Hingga posisi keduanya pun berada tepat diujung tangga, Sakura menyeringai ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah tidak mempunyai pertahanan lagi. Ia pun melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Naruto, akan tetapi Naruto berhasil mengelak dan membuat kaki Sakura tergelincir hingga wanita itu terjatuh dari atas tangga.

Naruto panic, ia pun segera berlari ke bawah tangga untuk menolong Sakura yang pingsan dengan darah dimana-mana. "nyonya, bangun..nyonya" Naruto menyentuh pelan pipi Sakura, namun Sakura tidak sadarkan diri.

Bertepatan dengan hal itu, Sasuke baru saja tiba di rumah dan terkejut ketika melihat Naruto yang sedang memangku tubuh Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan banyaknya darah di lantai. Sasuke terkejut, ia pun berlari mendekati Sakura dan menggantikan Naruto untuk memangku tubuh Sakura. "Sakura.." Sasuke memeriksa denyut Nadi Sakura yang mulai melemah.

Naruto masih panic dan mencoba membantu Sasuke untuk membangunkan Sakura. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan kebencian. "kau..kau membunuh anak ku!" seru Sasuke, ia sangat marah, dan menampar wajah Naruto. "b..bukan..bukan aku Sasuke..bukan aku" Naruto menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan Sasuke.

"DASAR PEMBUNUH, PERGI KAU!" bentak Sasuke, Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar Sasuke mengusirnya. "bereskan barang-barang mu, aku muak dengan mu" seru Sasuke.

"baiklah, aku akan pergi. Tapi jangan pernah mencari ku kembali" kata Naruto, air mata lagi-lagi membasahi wajah manisnya.

"aku tidak akan pernah mencari seorang pembunuh seperti mu" sahut Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**2 Hari kemudian..**_

2 hari sudah Sakura di rawat di rumah sakit, dan masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda untuk bangun dari masa tidur panjangnya. Sasuke baru saja tiba di rumahnya setelah 3 jam lamanya ia menunggu Sakura di rumah sakit. Bercak darah Sakura mengering di lantai itu, namun pria itu malah menghiraukannya dan melangkah gontai menuju kamar, dimana ia dan mendiang istrinya terbiasa tidur bersama.

Ia tinggal sendiri setelah ia mengusir pergi istri tertuanya. Ada perasaan sakit, jika melihat itu. Namun, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin saja, ia merasa sakit dan marah ketika mengetahui calon buah hatinya tidak terselamatkan. Ah, andai kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah berada tepat di depan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

Dilangkahkannya kedua kaki jenjang itu menuju kasur ukuran king size dengan seprei berwarna putih gading itu. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya asal-asalan ke atas kasur, ia menutup wajahnya. Rasanya sangat lelah hari ini. Tanpa sengaja kaki Sasuke yang masih di bawah ranjang pun menendang sesuatu, ia menoleh ke bawah. Dan menemukan sebuah pemukul baseball miliknya.

Apa Sasuke ingat siapa yang memberikannya pemukul baseball itu? Ya, tentu saja. Sangat ingat malah. Diambilnya pemukul baseball itu, dan dipandanginya untuk pertama kalinya, setelah terakhir ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan benda itu di dalam gudang. Siapa yang mengeluarkan benda ini? Pikirnya.

Seharusnya, Sasuke lebih memperhatikan tongkat baseball itu. Karena jika diperhatikan lebih jeli lagi, disana akan tertulis _**Teme love Dobe **_yang Naruto ukir menggunakan sebuah jangan besar miliknya semasa sekolah. Pria itu pun meletakan pemukul itu di atas kasur, dan lagi-lagi kejutan menyapa kedua mata onyx-nya.

Sebuah Compact disk dan ponsel flip berwarna Orange dengan handle berbentuk rubah mini berekor Sembilan favourite Naruto semasa sekolah dulu. Dan sebuah surat tanpa amplop dibawah ponsel tersebut. Sasuke pun mengambil surat itu dan segera membukanya, hanya untuk mengetahui apa yang tertera pada selembar kertas tersebut.

_**Dear, suami ku Sasuke Uchiha..**_

_**Maaf telah membuat mu kecewa.. aku minta maaf atas perbuatan ku pada mu. Kau tahu? aku sangat menyesal telah menyakiti perasaan mu. Dengan memaksa mu untuk menjadi suami ku saja seharusnya aku sudah bersyukur, karena mustahil sekali kau mau menerima ku yang rendah ini. Seharusnya pun aku tidak memaksa mu untuk mencintai diri ku. Tidak, seharusnya aku tidak boleh terlalu berharap pada mu. **_

_**Apa kau tahu, Sasuke?**_

_**Jujur, aku sangat sakit ketika kau tidak bisa berbagi cinta mu pada ku, meskipun itu hanya sedikit saja. Dulu, aku sangat yakin, jika suatu saat nanti aku pasti bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari mu, mendapatkan cinta mu seperti kau mencintai Naruko. Percaya jika waktu mampu mengubah pemikiran mu tentang diri ku. **_

_**Tapi aku tidak bisa seperti ini lagi.**_

_**Aku hanya seorang manusia biasa. Ada titik dimana aku merasakan lelah akan semua ini, maaf, Sasuke.. aku tidak bisa lagi bersama mu. Kau tak perlu khawatir, juga tak perlu susah-susah lagi menandatangani surat cerai. Kita berpisah seperti ini saja, kita jalani hidup kita masing-masing, sama seperti saat dulu kita belum mengenal satu sama lain.**_

_**Naruto..**_

Sasuke mengambil ponsel Naruto dan menemukan beberapa file pemutar suara, dengan berbagai macam judul. Suara pertama adalah, suara pengakuan Naruto yang sangat mencintai Sasuke jauh sebelum mereka saling berteman. Hingga, pada akhirnya iris onyx Sasuke melihat satu judul pemutar suara berjudul 'Truth be told', tanpa sadar Sasuke menekan perintah putar dan akhirnya terdengarlah suara Sakura yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang pemuda, yang dipanggil olehnya dengan sebutan Sai.

Sesak..

Sasuke memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh? Hingga tak bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Kenapa dengan sangat mudahnya ia dibohongi oleh Sakura? Hingga pada akhirnya ia harus kehilangan Naruto dari hidupnya. Dan akhirnya, satu yang ia sadari; Sasuke mencintai Naruto jauh sebelum ia mencintai Naruko. Tapi, gengsinya yang terlalu tinggi, membuat ia harus memendam semua perasaannya dan mencoba untuk membalas perasaan cinta Naruko.

Hell, yah!

Sasuke memang sudah menyukai Naruto dari awal mereka bertemu di asrama saat mereka masih remaja, hanya saja tidak berani mengakuinya. Dia sangat pengecut, kau sebut ia pengecut, karena dia tidak akan marah sama sekali. Karena itulah memang keadaannya.

Awalnya, Sasuke mengira semua ini akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Namun, fakta tidak berjalan sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Meskipun berusaha untuk mengelak, tetapi sesungguhnya hanya Naruto lah yang selalu ada dipikirannya, itulah yang membuat Sasuke sangat membenci Naruto. ia membenci Naruto karena ia mencintai Naruto. cukup aneh? Ya, sangat aneh.

"aku tidak tahu apa itu semua bisa membuktikan jika Naruto sangat mencintai mu, Sasuke. Tapi yang pasti, aku sudah berusaha mencoba untuk memberitahukan diri mu jika ia sangat mencintai mu" tiba-tiba saja Itachi menyembul di depan pintu bersama Deidara disampingnya.

"aku tahu, aku akan minta maaf padanya" sahut Sasuke, tanpa menoleh ke arah Itachi. "maaf, tapi itu semua sudah terlambat, un" Deidara menundukan kepalanya, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ah, aku bahkan lupa kalau Deidara sedang membawa sebuah Koran harian di tangannya.

"terlambat? Tidak, Naruto adalah orang yang murah hati. Ia selalu memaafkan orang lain, dia pasti bisa memaafkan ku" kata Sasuke, penyesalan tampak jelas di wajahnya. Deidara melirik Itachi, mengisyaratkan pada kakak sulung Sasuke untuk menjelaskan pada sang adik.

"maaf, kau benar-benar terlambat" ujar Itachi—berjalan maju mendekati Sasuke dan menepuk pelan bahu adiknya itu. "apa maksud kakak?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dei" Seru Itachi, tanpa menoleh ke arah Deidara.

Pemuda itu pun langsung berjalan pelan mendekati Itachi dan menyerahkan Koran yang ia bawa ke tangan Itachi. "Bacalah, Sasuke!" titah Itachi, meminta Sasuke untuk membaca berita Koran berjudul 'Pesawat KonohaAirlines tenggelam di laut'. Tak sampai 5 menit Sasuke sudah selesai membacanya, dan menatap aneh pada sang kakak. "Naruto hendak ke kota Oto untuk mengunjungi nenek" ujar Deidara, menerima Koran yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan kecelakaan pesawat, hm?"

"pesawat yang Naruto tumpangi kecelakaan, dan Naruto terdaftar sebagai penumpang yang hilang" jawab Itachi, ia masih tidak percaya kalau Naruto menjadi korban hilang dalam kecelakaan itu. "tadi pagi manager pesawat Konoha Airlines mengucapkan belasungkawa pada ibu dan ayah atas hilangnya Naruto dalam kecelakaan itu" lanjut Itachi.

"tidak mungkin" Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai, hari ini mungkin adalah hari keterpurukannya yang kesekian kalinya. Dulu ia harus kehilangan Naruko, lalu ia kehilangan Naruto dengan penyesalan yang begitu dalam di hatinya. "tidak mungkin" pria itu memeluk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajah tampannya. Derai air mata lagi-lagi hadir menyiratkan rasa kehilangan.

Deidara mencoba untuk menghibur Sasuke, namun Itachi menahan pergelangan tangannya seraya mengisyaratkan kata jangan lewat gelengan kepalanya. "kau kehilangan harta yang paling berharga bagi mu, Sasuke. Harta yang kau sia-sia kan selama hidup mu" kata Itachi, menutup kedua matanya mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Apa kalian pikir dia tidak sedih? Hey, Itachi sangat menyayangi Naruto, tentu ia akan merasa sedih atas kehilangan pemuda manis itu.

"NARUTOOO" Teriak Sasuke dalam keheningan malam. Deidara menyeka air matanya, ia sendiri pun juga tidak tahu jika pada akhirnya inilah yang terjadi. 2 hari yang lalu, Naruto memang sempat pamit padanya. Itachi pun juga sempat mengantarnya pergi ke bandara. Tak pernah menyangka kalau hari itu adalah hari terakhir ia melihat senyum adik iparnya. Tak ada yang tahu, jika itu adalah hari terakhir Naruto bersama mereka. Percuma saja, Sasuke berteriak memanggil Naruto seperti seseorang yang sedang kesetanan, Naruto tidak akan pernah kembali ke rumah itu. Tidak akan pernah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Omake..**_

_**Tingg..tongg...**_

Bel apartment-nya berbunyi. Hujan turun lebat, namun Deidara masih bisa mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Ia pun berjalan hendak membukakan pintu untuk tamu misterius itu.

Dengan langkah gontai pemuda pirang itu berjalan. Langkahnya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja mati lampu, dan membuat seseorang di luar sana menekan keras tombol bel pintu apartment miliknya. Deidara menyalakan flash pada ponselnya untuk menuntun langkahnya di kegelapan.

Dengan sedikit berdecak ia akhirnya membuka pintu berwarna abu-abu itu. Pintu belum sepenuhnya terbuka, namun Deidara dapat melihat sosok tamu itu dalam kegelapan. Kedua bola mata azure itu hampir saja lepas dari tempatnya begitu mengetahui siapa sosok tersebut.

Kakinya gemetar hebat, wajah cantiknya pucat pasi, belum lagi kilatan petir berhasil memperjelas sosok dihadapannya kini.

"N..N..Naruto-chan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**(A/n: kyaaaaa...AMPUNI AI READERS! ENDINGNYA PASRAH BANGET.. HIKSU.. Ai maksa banget buat bangkit dari serangan Zombie(?) yang hampir ngebuat AI berhenti nerusin fic ini. hufettt..Ini fic abal banget, dan gak jelas. Tapi, WAIT! AI udah ada Sequel-nya kok.. yang minta Sasuke nyesel, yang minta Penjelasan detail, ada kok di Sequelnya. AI udah jelasin sedetail-detailnya. Apa nanti di sequelnya tetep ada Gaara? Woo, Iya dums.. hohoho. Kok Gaara scene nya Cuma sedikit? Huumm, Gaara kan Cuma jadi pemeran pembantu. Pairing Itachi siapa? Ssssttttt, Rahasia.. Deidara sama siapa? Hihihi, beneran mau tau? Pokoknya semua pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab di sequelnya (semoga aja)**_


End file.
